


Slave

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluff/Smut, Human, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Purgatory, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sex Slave, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Smut, Turian, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, batarian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: Jane Shepard is a slave to Warden Kuril until a group of Batarian raiders gain rights to her slavery bond and exact her to a torturous existence under their eye. That is until Spectre Saren Arterius is assigned with the elimination of said Batarians and he accidentally discovers Jane along with her bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after reading a number of Sheterius fics that involved slavery or mentions of it. I haven't truly written a gritty piece yet and so this will be my first.  
> I must warn that this fic will contain violence, rape and possible loss of infant life in the future.
> 
> On a lighter note, I want to say thank to those of you who regularly read my work, like and comment. I really appreciate it and love getting feedback, it really helps me along and gives me confidence.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy x

Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly, her bottom lip trapped beneath her flat, white teeth. Her thighs were burning and trembling from the build up of lactic acid caused by withstanding the weight and thrusts of her Turian owner. He wrapped a taloned hand around her neck, tight enough to restrict her breath but not enough to invoke fear; he pulled her up from her knees so she was flush against his chest, her sweat salty on his rough tongue, whilst his name was on the tip of hers. She stifled a moan again but was jerked harshly against his firm plates.   
"I want to hear you... that's an order."   
He forces himself deeper inside Jane's abused sex, hips colliding heavily against her soft rear.  
"Fuck.... K-Kuril!" her orgasm shattered through her body, her thighs and hands spasm as she desperately sought purchase on something. The periodic clenching of her inner muscles bring him to his end and he withdraws, flipping Jane onto her back and releasing over her face and chest. After a few moments of regaining his breath, Jane hurries into the bathroom to retrieve a towel which he snatches from her grasp, standing purely so he could tower above her. He grips her chin and tilts her head to meet his predatory gaze. He chuckles sadistically to himself.  
"You will wear my seed and present yourself to my clients. They will be here within the hour. I expect you to bring me results, is that understood?" When she doesn't answer quickly enough, he back-hands her across the cheek sending her spinning and falling onto the edge of the bed.   
"I said is that understood?"   
"Y-yes Master... thank you." She waits to be excused before preparing for Kuril's clients to arrive.

~

Jane was lying on her stomach, propped up by her elbows as Kuril immaculately placed small Turian delicacies along the curve of her back and rear. When Kuril first obtained Jane, he kept her as out-of-sight as physically possible. It was a conflict of reasoning he found, he couldn't decide whether it was because she was a human or whether it was because he felt selfish, like he wanted her to himself. It was approximately eight months before he invited a noble Turian who dabbled in Red Sand to a private 'viewing' of her after he had sniffed her out. He's never seen a Turian's plates open so fast and it was then that he decided it was due to selfishness but he soon changed his tune when the Turian asked for her to service him in exchange for a much more generous offer. Kuril was impressed and put her to good use at any opportunity that presented itself. 

Warden's intercom buzzed and he allowed their visitors entry without hesitation or question. A moment later and Jane could hear the muffled steps of two additional bodies, that meant she was in the apartment with three Turians. She always found herself observing and memorising every minute detail, not that any of it mattered, it was just an old habit from her days in the military. She snapped out of her thoughts as the curtain was drawn back and in came two very attractive Turians. Both dark plated with white markings.   
"My, my, Kuril you kept this one quiet," one praised, his mandibles flicking in approval whilst his friend's eyes were black with desire as they roamed up and down Jane's curves, completely ignoring the display of food atop her frame.  
They both sat down, one to her side and one behind her. She felt one of the pieces of food disappear and then shuddered as a rough tongue replaced it, followed by the points of mandibles.   
"I don't know what's more delicious, the appetisers or this beauty." Taloned hands began to roam her body, admiring her waist and the way her breasts were so pert. They growled in unison as more of her body was revealed the more they ate, vibrant colours replaced by a milky expanse. It left them slack-mandibled but no less predatory. 

Jane gasped as a hand smacked against her rear. The action was repeated. Over and over and over again until a red and purple, three-fingered print began to appear. It was intoxicating to be admired by two male Turians, her sex was already moist and she hadn't even tried to stifle her moans - but then they didn't own her. They would have to tell her to be quiet.  
The youngest of the two took her ankles and flipped her onto her back, wrapping her legs around his slim waist and slotting them into his hip spurs to minimise her movement. His erection was already free and being lined up at her entrance. The older Turian took her hand and wrapped it around his length which was dripping with natural lubricant. It smeared onto her hand and she licked it sensuously, enjoying the sweet flavour, then continued pumping, her hand gliding over the ridges that adorned his cock.   
"Spirits she's so tight, I'm not gonna last like this," he pushed deeper inside her and true to his word, he came. The rhythmic pulsing tipped Jane over her edge and she came with a high-pitch cry, the Turian her hand was seeing to came also on her face. 

~

"Kuril." The two Turian clients greeted Warden as they exited the room, leaving Jane to begin cleaning and setting everything straight again.   
"Gentlemen, I trust you enjoyed my little appetiser?"  
"Spirits you are a lucky man. We agree to your conditions, the shipment will be released in the next cycle."   
"Excellent, I hope to see you on the Purgatory again some time - for the right reasons of course!" Kuril liked to jest but he loved the money, he loved having Jane as a plaything. Which reminded him. 

He took his omni-whip and equipped an electro field to it, Jane froze with her back to him. Each time he best her with the omni-whip, she would suffer with nightmares, episodes of phantom pain that nagged at her for days afterwards. Warden brought back his arm and snapped it back down. Jane collapsed to floor screaming, curling up like a child to protect herself as he lashed at her with the weapon. Her skin sizzled and cracked under the contact. The tears made it worse, only conducting the elemental mod he'd attached but then he stopped and she made the mistake of daring to look. He grabbed her throat and lifted her a foot above the ground.   
"So you enjoyed being fucked by my clients?"  
Jane tried to shake her head.  
"Funny, that's not what I heard come from your mouth when you were being fucked. It smells like you had the time of your life."  
He released his grip and she crumpled to the floor.   
"You will sleep on the floor at the foot of my bed tonight, is that understood?"  
"Y-yes Master," she whispered.


	2. Sadistic Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane learns of what her future under Batarian ownership holds and decides that she needs to risk escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have liked and spent the time to read my fics, I appreciate it so much :)
> 
> Also please check out the fic Citadel Diplomacy, it's a great read, fantastically addictive plot and it really deserves more love! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10078877/chapters/22462121
> 
> Thanks all x

"We're not just going to give you the merchandise Warden. We want something worthwhile. Money is too convenient." Jane pressed her ear to the door. Kuril had ordered that she remain out of sight whilst he struck a deal with the Batarian group. Her back had been threatening to give after her night on the floor. She had longed for his touch, for his protective hold as she usually slept in his arms. Apart from the beatings as punishment, he was a good owner, he didn't take sex from her, they had consensual sex and after a while under his order, Jane found herself even caring for the man but hadn't realised that he did not return that care.

"Jane, in here." She hurried out to him, heart thumping as she worried he knew she had been eavesdropping. He would lash her for it no doubt once his clients left.  
"Would this make it worthwhile?" Kuril tilted his forehead towards her and all sets of four eyes roamed her body. He was offering her to the Batarian group!  
"M-Master why?" He slapped her hard across the face.  
"Never question my authority." Her eyes were hot and tears clouded her vision as realisation struck her hard. It didn't make any sense, she had served him for years now and they had a strange relationship but in some way he enjoyed her being his. How could he just pass her on like this for the privilege of having Red Sand to sell? She felt betrayed. She had been betrayed.  
"An excellent offering. We accept."  
With that Jane was immediately manhandled out of the station she knew as home and onto a raider ship. Kuril hadn't even given her a second glance or a single word when she was bound and carted off. Jane was once again a nothing. A plaything. A piece of meat. 

~

The Batarian ship was a mess. The only organisation seemed to lie in the plan of how they were going to treat her. They took what little clothes she had on her person and burned them because they could. She was added to a system that she could only guess was their slavery inventory. Then a flash of white and her world turned to black.

When she came to, her temple throbbed and the sore, stabbing pains that marred her body indicated her new owners had beaten whilst she was unconscious.  
"Kuril?" She managed to croak.  
She was slapped across the face whipping her head to the side. When she recovered from the slap she looked to the Batarian and dared to spit in his face. He grinned sadistically, licking her saliva from his face, revealing a serrated knife and dragging the points along her shoulder. As he watched, he revelled in the droplets of blood that rose from the grazed skin.  
"You are not his slave anymore!" He spoke in his own language. She couldn't understand, she just glared at him and remained silent.  
The Batarian decided he'd had enough and pushed Jane flat into the ground. He kicked her legs to spread them and she tried to get up but he simply pushed her back down. He pinned her wrists against the metal floor of the ship and pulled his knife out yet again.  
Jane had been in this position before and was completely aware of what was coming next. He stood up, Jane hoped he'd decided against raping her but in fact he just didn't like the scenery. He took her by the ankles and dragged her towards another room. She was trying so hard to squirm out of his grasp but to no avail and before he went through the door he picked her small frame up and draped her over his shoulder.  
When they were finally in the room he tossed her down roughly onto the mattress. She closed her legs tightly, refusing to let him get between her. He got down and boasted his knife around. He forced her legs apart and stabbed her in the thigh.  
The pain that shattered and seared in Jane's leg was incomprehedable She screwed shut her eyes and gritted her teeth painfully as the scumbag Batarian entered her. She felt pain screaming through her nerves like she'd never felt before. With every thrust of his barbed length, he brought pain upon her. She started to cry. The Batarian laughed at her pain and decided to taunt her with his foreign tongue.  
"Little slave not as tough as she suggested?"  
She remained silent and continued to sob as he fucked her. It felt like an eternity, pleasureless thrusts, disgusting groans that rung in her ear. When he finally finished with her, he pulled out and left her there to cry and bleed. Jane remained still and watched blood seeped from not just the wound but between her legs as well. She listened as the Batarian shouted, presumably to the others who were on the Purgatory. She heard their footsteps grow louder until they too were in the room. They lifted her and carried her down the hall back to the room she woke in. They tossed her inside, her small and battered frame hit the floor hard and she didn't bother to move. They shut the door, locking it and she was again trapped. 

~

Fourteen days had passed since Kuril had traded her to the Batarians and she could do nothing to get out. Jane didn't care anymore that she was a slave, she didn't care who owned her, just as long as they weren't Batarian. She'd heard the horror stories. That was enough. Jane was no longer concerned that the world didn't know who she was anymore, she knew it was highly likely that she would never see freedom or kindness again. She also knew she was extremely likely to die within these walls but she knew she had to hold on though. She couldn't break. She was Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy and she was fearless. Just because she was a slave now, didn't mean she wasn't a soldier at heart.  
It was then when one of the Batarians came into the room. Her stomach sank. He closed the door and leant up against it. He spent the next few minutes just staring at her. The longer he stared at her the more scared she became. She didn't dare move. She didn't dare speak. She just stared right back into both sets of eyes, fear oozing out if her pores.  
"You know, Azrah says he's claimed you for himself." It finally said. "But, what he does not know won't hurt him… or you." Jane wished she had a translator, it made her more nervous not knowing what was said, even more so when it was said to her.

He walked towards her and she backed herself into the corner with every step he took. She quaked with fear as the realization came to her. He was here to rape her. She kept her bare legs shut tightly and pulled her knees to her chest as she sank to the floor. He grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her into the center of the room. He pinned her into the cold floor and shoved her thighs apart, just like the Batarian before.  
Just then the Batarian that raped her before burst into the room and pulled this one off of her.  
Jane sat terrified as the two proceeded to growl and hiss at each other before grappling and throwing punches.  
The Batarian about to rape her had taken a beating and stumbled from the room dripping his strangely coloured blood. The one she now believed to be called Azrah turned to face her and flashed a sadistic smile. He walked towards her and took a hold of her by her blood and cum matted hair. He sat her back down in the centre of the room and smacked her in the face. Jane wiped blood from her cracked lips. He punched her again and left the room. She remained seated and let out a heavy sigh. She had to get out. She just needed them distracted enough to forget about her.


	3. Barefaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren is given an unimpressive tour of the Purgatory as they make their way to discuss the whereabouts of the Batarian ship.

Council Terminal [Restricted]  
To: Spectre Saren Arterius   
Subject: Re: Assignment Briefing

Spectre Arterius,

Please could you confirm your attendance for your latest Spectre assignment due at 2300 hours?

Spectre Terminal [Restricted]  
To: Citadel Council  
Subject: Re: Re: Assignment Briefing

Confirmed

~

A Turian C-SEC officer greeted Saren with a curt nod as he strode towards the location of his meeting. He was clad in his under suit and black robe, it gave him a more intimidating aesthetic to what he already possessed so he basked in it. It shouldn't feel good to be likened to the grim reaper but it did.   
Saren took his place at the stand and waited for his moderators to arrive and present him with his mission briefing.

"Spectre Arterius, thank you for attending this briefing."  
Saren answered with a nod.  
"We have been tracking a Batarian slave ship for approximately 31 cycles but have not yet found evidence of any trade or other illegal activities. Thus, we have been unable to enforce any Citadel Law. Approximately two weeks ago, we received word that the Batarian ship was docked at the Purgatory prison ship and that they may have made contact with Warden Kuril who records show to be notorious for allowing the storage and dispatch of the illegal substance Red Sand through his station. We want you to pursue this lead and track the Batarian group. You are to eliminate them and destroy the ship. You may arrange for any additional equipment required with the Vanguard. Dismissed."  
Saren's mandibles flexed as he left to begin his preparations for the mission. He despised Batarians, they were so ugly and Saren had never condoned acts of violence towards slaves. Something Batarians were notorious for. Saren made contact with his crew and ensured that his ship was ready and docked to leave at 0300 hours. That gave him sufficient time to research the Purgatory and Warden Kuril. 

~

"Prepare for jump." Everything seemed to warp around the crew before settling into the stoic atmosphere again.   
"Systems functioning... drifting. Jump successful." The pilot sat rigid as Saren observed from behind him.  
"Notify me when preparing to dock the Purgatory."  
"Affirmative Sir."

Saren made his way to his quarters which were on a completely separate floor to his crew. He stripped of his robe and under suit, rendering him naked. It was only times like these that Saren could undress, he was unattractive in his culture. No female would look his way and no me truly trusted him. He didn't care, he enjoyed the solidarity, didn't need anyone else. His relationship to his brother was rocky and he'd rather nothing in all honesty but that would be too lucky for Saren.

He began to prep his equipment and supplies to board with. His pistol and biotics would be enough, in any case, this was just a lead, the Batarians were the real threat and he intended to take every one out.

"Fifteen minutes to contact Sir."  
"Affirmative." Saren proceeded to the airlock. After he had passed through another set on the Purgatory, he entered a large entrance hall where a guard stopped him.   
"Welcome to the Purgatory," the guard said. "Can I see some proof of identification please?" Saren provided to the request wordlessly.  
"As this is a high-security vessel, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed."  
"I'm afraid I won't be doing that," Saren answered cooly.  
"Everyone stand down," Saren turned to look at a Turian who had stepped into the room from the prison side. He was barefaced too.   
"I'm Warden Kuril, and this is my ship," he continued. "Your weapons will be returned on the way out. You must realise this is just a standard procedure."  
"And as a Spectre, it is standard procedure to keep my gun," Saren retorted. Kuril considered for a moment before responding.  
"Let him proceed," he finally said. "Our facility is more than secure enough to handle an armed guest."  
He gestured for Saren to escort him through the door. Saren was wary of the barefaced Turian, he hadn't even enquired as to what the Spectre's visit was regarding. 

"Cellblock Two," Kuril introduced as they walked through the passage. "As you can see, we keep tight control over the population. Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained modular unit. I've blown a few out of the airlocks as an example."  
There was a silent pause as Kuril allowed Saren to admire the setup.  
"The ship is made up of thirty cell blocks identical to this one," Kuril continued as they moved forwards. "We house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place into lockdown on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

"How did you come to run this ship?" Saren inquired. He already knew of course from his intelligence but needed to keep the Turian relaxed. He seemed proud of his work.  
"I was in law enforcement on Palaven," Kuril spat. "I got sick of seeing criminals escape out into the galaxy to carry on with their crimes. Bounty hunters aren't dependable.  
Eventually I hit upon this idea, keep the criminals in space and the galaxy is a safer place."  
"You do this because you think it's necessary?" Saren asked.  
"Every day I see the worst sapient life has to offer," Warden explained. "Governments are soft, unwilling to make the hard choices. Someone had to stand up and make the galaxy safe."  
"Maintaining a population this size in space can't be cheap," Saren observed, noting the hundreds of cells.  
"We can cut corners that governments can't and each prisoner brings in a fee from his homeworld. These individuals are violent, and their homeplanets pay well to keep them here."  
"So what happens if the homeworld doesn't want to pay?"  
"We explain that we can't maintain the prisoner without their help, so we'll be forced to release him back onto his homeworld, at an unspecified place and time."  
"So it's an extortion racket," Saren said disgustedly. He believed in earning, working for one's rights.  
"You don't have to agree with my methods, but don't question my motives," Kuril snapped. "These are despicable people and I am keeping them locked up."  
"Have there been escape attempts?" Saren asked.  
"We're in space – they have nowhere to go, and they know it but still, we exercise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals. We have many ways to control the population."

They reached an elevator and rode in silence until the doors opened onto what must have been Kuril's quarters. Saren scented the air. He could smell something. A human. Faint but everywhere in the room smelt of this one human.  
"Take a seat Spectre Arterius. I trust you didn't come here to admire my occupation."  
"You made contact with a Batarian group in which I am pursuing. You are my first lead and I want to know their location or at least - where they are headed."  
Kuril nodded absently.  
"Correct, I did make contact with a Batarian group but as to their whereabouts, I'm afraid I can't help you Spectre."  
"Where is the human?"  
"Excuse me?" Kuril's mandibles tightened around his face.  
"I can smell it's scent."  
"She was my slave if you must know. The Batarians accepted her as payment just two weeks ago."   
"Two weeks? And what content did this trade involve?"  
"Red Sand."  
"Red Sand? You handed over your slave just for that substance?" Saren was a little taken aback that Kuril had exchanged a human for a little dust. All of those jobs that the slave would have done, now have to done by himself. Not productive at all. The man was already sat on a goldmine yet he so flippantly signed her death warrant. Not that it was Saren's concern, he just despised mistreatment towards slaves. They are there to serve not be abused.  
"You're a bareface too Spectre, surely you understand that protocol doesn't usually work for us?"  
"Where are they headed Kuril?"  
"I think I already told you that I don't know their whereabouts."  
Saren's biotics flares and Kuril was thrown across the room.  
"I don't think I mentioned yet, I don't believe you." He wrapped Kuril's neck in a biotic and lifted him a few feet above the ground.   
"Where are they headed?"  
"Citadel Space - that's all I know." Saren released the Turian and he crumpled on the ground, it was enough intel for him to research. He would easily find the Batarians.  
"I'll see myself out Warden."


	4. Accidental Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren boards the Batarian ship to carry out his mission and ultimately destroy it but he accidentally creates an opportunity for Jane to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos and everyone who has read this fic, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing it!
> 
> I've never written a mission before so hopefully I gave enough detail along the way. Also this chapter switches between Saren's POV and Jane's POV. If anyone is still confused, let me know and I'll add a little heads up so you know who you're dealing with.
> 
> Always happy to receive prompts either on here or you can email me: kittie.valentine@yahoo.com  
> or add me on   
> Snapchat: littlekittya  
> I also have Tumblr: KittieValentine

With a little difficulty, Saren and his crew were able to locate the Batarian ship that had been disguising itself under a Citadel approved ID Series meaning it could pass through Citadel space with little or no bother. A clever move but not clever enough. Saren would have to infiltrate alone and dock the ship from a blind spot, which thankfully, it seemed to have plenty. The Batarians were nothing if not cocky and Saren always took advantage of cockiness. He instructed his ship's AI to perform a structural scan of the hostile ship so he could compile a plan resulting in the destruction of it. The blueprint was downloaded to his omnitool and once again he disappeared to plan alone.

The blueprint showed a maze of what must have been maintenance tunnels, scans suggested these were not guarded heavily, if at all. To gain access to the main structure, Saren would have to use the single elevator but he couldn't risk taking such an obvious route. He'd deploy his tactical cloak and ascend by hand. Turians were excellent climbers and Saren was extremely fit for his age. After reaching the next floor, Saren could eliminate any guards and make his way through what looked like a cargo bay holding containers and vehicles. This cargo bay's area took up an entire floor so that meant the door would lead Saren on the correct path. A small series of corridors branched off but the scans didn't help to identify what the rooms were. Saren would have to play by audio canal and eliminate all targets encountered, sending intel back to his crew who would hopefully, inform him of the correct location to activate his bomb. A simple plan for a prestigious Spectre.

~  
Jane was abruptly awoken by someone bursting into the room. It was Azrah, the Batarian who defiles her body. She didn't know how long she'd been asleep for but the exhaustion must have set in too fast for her to acknowledge. Azrah sauntered over and picked her up off of the floor, standing her up.  
Jane was still completely naked and fully exposed to the monster in front of her. He could see every bruise, scar and gash they had inflicted on her body. Azrah grabbed her by her arm and pulled her towards him. He then proceeded to punch her in her gut. She hunched over in pain and allowed herself to crumple into his arms. He dragged her to another room before leaving for only a moment. When he returned, he was carrying something. Jane's eyes widened and she gasped inwardly. She was about to be branded by the Batarians. If anyone ever found her, they'd turn her away instantly after recognising the mark. She would become even more invisible than she already was. The tool began to glow and Jane began hyperventilating, watching with anxiety for the burn. She screamed and writhed as the Batarian held her down by her throat, forcing the tool into her chest. Her hidden biotics began to flare but then she passed out from the pain.

~

After being deployed in a low detection sentry, Saren managed to dock himself on the Batarian ship as he'd planned. He was in the Maintenance tunnels and from initials scans, they were empty. He cautiously made his way through, twisting his lean frame around the crates that were stacked up all over the place. In the distance, he could make out the elevator doors and swiftly made his way in that direction. Turian eye sight was superior compared to any other species and Saren was quick to spot the elevator doors opening and two Batarians marching out. He crouched between some crates and waited for them to pass.  
"--isn't breaking but scared shitless," one of them chuckled.  
"Yes but Azrah is being possessive over it. He branded it without permission from the General."   
"Heard she passed out."  
"Easier to take from then." They shared glances before bursting into laughter.  
"Pathetic human--"  
Saren removed himself from cover and aimed for the Batarians who had just passed, he threw a stasis at one and fired two consecutive shots from his silenced SP-M6 pistol. The two Batarians slumped to ground. The shots were clean and blood spillage was minimal. Saren moved the bodies behind the crates and searched them, he found a keycard and pocketed it.

He prized open the elevator doors and let them slide shut again, quickly locating the emergency hatch and unlocking it with his omnitool. He clambered up and began his ascent, launching himself up and gripping the ledges with his long fingers. It was a short distance and when he reached the floor above, he balanced himself within the frame of the elevator doors, his scan showed no movement so he carefully slipped in.  
He kept his pistol level with his shoulder, ready to aim if necessary, while his other hand was free for biotics as he scoped out his surroundings. There were doors leading all down the hallway which lead to a stairwell at the end of it. Thee floor was eerily quiet and Saren didn't trust it. He was about to activate his tactical cloak when suddenly, one of doors ahead hissed open. A Batarian sauntered out with a smug grin on his face and a hand gripping what seemed to be his covered erection. He was lightly armed and carrying some kind of tool. He turned to lean on the doorframe of the room he just left.  
"Ha! You wear our brand well, human!" he sneered but as quickly as he said it, a force of biotic energy collided with him, sending him flying into the wall just behind him. He stood up, steadying himself as best he could before storming back in and dragging out the human he was sneering at.   
"You little bitch!"   
Saren aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger. The Batarian fell to the floor in a crumpled heap and the female human stared at the Turian wide eyed. She was naked, suffering from malnutrition, dehydration and torture. Saren took a step forward and she fled.

Saren growled to himself, he didn't have time to be rescuing captives. He was there for one reason and that was to destroy the ship. He radioed in to his ship's AI.  
"How many non-Batarian lifeforms on the ship?"   
There was a second pause before his AI responded.  
"One human aboard, Spectre Arterius." Saren snorted. The human wouldn't last long, she would either die from another Batarian or go down with the ship.

~

Jane didn't was terrified. Her heart was thumping painfully fast in her chest. She had the worst stitch and it felt like her insides were tearing apart. She wouldn't last long in her condition. Her biotics flaring like that was an accident, she didn't mean it. When Azrah stormed back in and dragged her out, she honestly thought he was going to slit her throat then and there but time seemed to slow. He fell to the floor. He was dead. When she turned and saw that Turian, it frightened her even more. Who was he?! But then he took a step forward and she fled. 

She had been hiding behind some crates for what felt like an eternity, which was true, she'd been in hiding for almost twenty minutes. She was replaying that moment in her head. Passing out from the pain of being branded, then coming to and seeing Azrah leave but then he said something and her biotics took over. He dragged her out by the hair and then he was dead. She had to get out. That silver Turian was not on their side. He couldn't be. He must have come from below the ship. Jane's heart pounded with adrenaline as she ran to make her way towards where Saren would have docked. All along the walls in the Maintenance tunnel were panels concealing wires and circuit boards, they began to fizzle and snap, sending sparks. Jane was running past a motherboard when it unexpectedly exploded, sending her flying. She hit her head against a crate and her vision blurred. The ship shuddered and an almighty bang echoed through the halls. She tried to lift herself but struggled. Everything went black.

~

When Jane finally managed to open her eyes, she was faced by the silver Turian. He was kneeling down on her level and trying to snake his arms around her. She threw her fists against his chest and screamed. He pinned her wrists with his biotics and lifted her gently, holding her tightly against his chest. He ran and her world once again turned to black.


	5. Reintegration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren brings Jane to the Council who offer for her to be reintegrated into society but a small mishap spooks her and she bumps into Saren again.

Jane's eyes struggled open and bright light flooded in. She screwed them shut again and felt a draft of air as something moved from beside her.  
"Spectre, she's conscious." Jane opened her eyes again slowly to find herself face to face with the Turian who had rescued her.  
"S-Spectre...?" she managed before he silenced her with a finger.  
"You must rest, human." Jane's eyes fell shut again and she could just about hear the Spectre talking with someone else.  
"What's her condition?"  
"Spectre, her weight is returning to acceptable levels however, I'd advise against full size meals upon her return to society, it could result in shock to the system. We've been feeding her with supplements through a drip which has proved that absorption levels are normal. She has an abnormal level of scarring and also the branding of the Batarians, we do not have the resources to remove that though;  
again, could cause problems upon her return especially if she doesn't have the funds for surgical removal. Cosmetic surgery has been carried out on her genital area, she suffered significant amounts of abuse. She currently has stitches to repair tearing and her hymen is now intact. Aside from that, all broken bones have set, no interior or exterior bruising. She will need a psychiatric evaluation when we reach the Citadel."  
Saren nodded at the diagnosis.   
"We have begun our approach our the Citadel, she is to accompany me to the Council."   
"Yes Spectre."

~

Jane's head was pounding. She could hear her blood pulsing through her ears, she felt shaky inside but couldn't move.  
"Can you hear me, human?"  
She let out a shaky breath before nodding. There was a purring alongside the voice, it was soothing to her.   
"Can you tell me your name?"   
Her name... name... name...  
"J-Jane. Jane Shepard." Her voice was strained but she could still speak.   
"Hello Jane, do you know where you are?"  
She thought back to what happened before the Batarians. Her memory was appalling, day and night seemed to merge and she never bothered paying attention after hope became a pipe dream. The image of Kuril passed through her mind and she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness. He traded her to the Batarians and they took her on their ship. Tortured her. Raped her. She shook her head slightly.  
"You are currently in the Med Bay of a Turian Spectre ship. We are on route to the Citadel."   
Saren's face flashed into memory.  
"He's a Spectre?," Jane whispered.  
"Yes, Spectre Arterius extracted you from the Batarian ship. Do you remember him?"  
She nodded and tried to sit up but the doctor held her down lightly.  
"Please, you must be careful. Spectre Arterius wishes for you to accompany him when he reports to the Council. Do you think you can stand?"   
Jane flexed her leg muscles with a little difficulty. It hurt but she could move. After being a slave for so long, a little pain wouldn't hinder her now. She nodded to the doctor who proceeded to help lift her from the bed. 

Being a Turian ship they didn't exactly have suitable clothing for a human so the doctor had to settle for wrapping her in a white sheet. After adjusting some knots and ties, it resembled a hooded cloak. He guided Jane through the corridors before they reached what was the main navigation, where Saren was stood waiting. He glared straight through Jane and a shudder ran down her back. The doctor had already turned and left and Jane automatically fell to her knees in a gesture of submission.  
Saren took two long strides and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her to her feet. His face was an inch from hers and she could feel the breath from his nasal plates tickling her skin.   
"You do not need to greet me on your knees human, as much as it is a pleasant change."  
Jane stood in silence as the docking platforms of the Citadel came into view.  
"You will accompany me to my meeting with the Council. They will be most impressed that I have spared the life of your kind."  
"Yes Spectre," the title automatically slipped from Jane's mouth and Saren growled in response.  
"You will address me as Sir. I do not like the attention that being a Spectre entails."   
The doors to the airlock hissed open and Jane gasped as Saren pulled her close to him.  
"You will remain close to me."  
"Yes Sir."

~

"Spectre Arterius. You were tasked with locating and destroying a Batarian ship which we had, at the time, been unable to prosecute. We provided you with the information that that Batarian ship had been in contact with Warden Kuril of the Purgatory prison station. What is your report?"  
Jane was stood beside Saren, his black robe beginning to swallow her small frame. She gasped at the sound of Kuril's name. Saren glanced down at her before looking back to the Council.  
"I followed the lead with which you provided and subsequently, boarded the Purgatory where I met with Warden Kuril. I found evidence of a human. This one beside me in particular." Saren gestured down to Jane and the Councillors flicked their gaze to her and back.  
"He admitted to trading this human in return for quantities of Red Sand and with a little persuasion, he also told me that the Batarian ship was headed for Citadel space.   
The Batarian ship had been disguised with a Citadel approved ID Series but we located it and I began infiltration. Partway through my mission, there was an incident where I discovered this human. She fled the scene and I continued with planting and arming the explosives in the Engine Core Room. I backtracked using the same path I had entered and found the human in a poor state. I brought her onboard my ship. My doctor has her full medical report, should you require it."  
"She is a slave?" proclaimed the Salarian councillor.  
"Indeed."  
"In that case, she must be held in C-SEC Quarantine to receive further medical and record checks. Officer Garrus Vakarian will escort the human to the appropriate quarter."

On cue, the officer mentioned approached Saren and Jane.   
"If you'd like to follow me, I can walk you through everything."  
Jane looked up at Saren, almost looking for permission to leave his side. He nodded in response and dismissed himself from the Council.

~

Jane was led by Garrus down a series of corridors before reaching a wing labelled 'processing'. He looked strangely familiar but his name wasn't; it was more than likely her life before becoming a slave, she must have known a relative.  
"First things first, we need to get your details filed so we can begin setting you up for re-integration." Jane was sat at a desk in only the sheet from the Turian ship. It was a monotonous process that entailed a constant pattern of question, answer, question, answer, question, answer. She felt like her surroundings were too bright and clinical. Not the dark, uncleanliness of the Batarian ship, or the dimly lit quarters of Kuril. This was unfamiliar and making her feel uncomfortable.   
"Okay that's all we need from you Miss Shepard, if you'd like to return to Officer Vakarian, he's just outside."  
Jane exited the office and found Garrus waiting with a small crate.   
"These are some basic clothes in the size you gave us, there's also a few towels, showers are just this way."  
Jane followed once again but felt an uneasiness settle in her stomach.   
"Just through here, the lighting is being worked on so excuse the darkness." He passed her the crate and watched her tread cautiously through the room to the very end cubicle. She was about to activate the water when she heard the doors hiss shut and fear overtook her. She ran to the door and smashed her fists against it over and over again.  
"Let me out! You were supposed to help me! Let me out!" Her biotics were stirring, dancing over her skin, she was losing her mind to fear and when the doors opened and she was faced with Garrus, she didn't recognise him and forced past him with a barrier. He hit the wall, that much she knew but she kept running. Running on and on until she collided something very solid that caught her by the arms before she fell.  
It was Saren and he gazed down at her with a raised brow plate as she began to sob.  
"He locked me in there... it was dark... I thought- I thought-"  
Saren released her arms and removed his robe, wrapping it around Jane's naked body.   
"Come," he ordered.  
"Yes Sir," she replied. She failed to hear the small chuckle that rumbled in Saren's chest.


	6. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren decides to legally declare Jane as his responsibility but on their way home, they are attacked by an unknown assailant. Somebody also pays Saren a visit.

"Spectre, what can I do for you?" Saren and Jane were now stood before the Turian that had taken her details, he carefully eyed her as if she was going to attack him too but he was staring more at how odd she looked draped in Saren's long robe.  
"I wish to sign a contract," Saren answered plainly.  
"A contract for what exactly Spectre?"  
"For the responsibility of this human." Both Jane and the Turian officer gasped in shock. He was utterly dumbfounded whereas Jane couldn't decide whether it was a blessing or something to be concerned about.  
"But Spectre, are you aware of the duties the contract would order you to fol-"  
"If I were not aware of those details already, do you believe I would be wasting my time requesting the contract?" Saren snapped, abruptly interrupting the officer.  
"No Spectre, my apologies. Allow me to send you the draft for DNA signatory."

In less than ninety seconds, Jane had been handed over to Saren - permanently. The document was bound by his DNA. She could never leave him. The officer guided Jane down a familiar corridor to a locker room where her crate of clothes was and perched next to it a very stunned Garrus. Jane slowly tip-toed to gather the clothes and put them on. She felt genuinely bad about the incident, she hadn't meant for it to happen. The silence was broken and made her jump.  
"Got me good there Shepard. Impressive." Garrus' mandibles flicked in a smirk. Jane looked at him and felt herself relax a little, his markings were familiar, friendly, someone she could trust.  
"I'm sorry... I can't control them like I used to..." she whispered.  
"Hey, don't worry about it. What's that phrase you humans say? Water...? Water under...?"  
"Water under the bridge," Jane replied softly. It was refreshing to just stand still and talk but even that was short lived when Saren bounded through the doors.  
"Must I waste my time any further?"  
"No Sir," Jane hurried out after her new guardian towards the bustling and highly affluent streets. 

~

Saren gripped Jane's wrist painfully tight, holding her close to his side. The streets were dark now, simulating night time and the LED lights only served to illuminate their surroundings making everything appear more sinister. Jane was struggling to keep up with his long strides and it certainly didn't help that the clothes in the crate were actually the completely wrong size and so hung from her.  
They turned down an empty street that was almost pitch black, Saren slowed and began scenting. He seemed uneasy.  
"Sir?"  
"You will spoke when spoken to, now be silent," he snapped back.  
There was a minute of silence before suddenly something violently grabbed Jane by the waist and tried to yank her from Saren's grasp.  
"Batarian branded! An escaped slave!" Saren's grasp was so tight that his talons dug through her skin, cutting through as she was dragged by their assailant.  
"Spectre!" She cried as she attempted to throw kicks and punches. It was useless, she couldn't see in the dark but as quickly as she realised this, the street glowed purple and the attacker released Jane. She quickly turned to face him as he was strangled in mid air, navy blood spluttering from his mouth plates.  
He fell to the ground but was pinned in less than a breath as Saren roared and grappled him by the throat.  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken, you see, she's mine now by contract meaning, she couldn't possibly have escaped as I am her keeper. Therefore, I am going to sentence you for wasting my time and damaging my property." He took out his SP-M6, placed the barrel at the forehead of the attacker and pulled the trigger. He was merciless and didn't flinch.

The pistol was placed back in it's holster and Saren removed himself from the corpse, slowly turning to face his human.  
"You did not run," Jane looked back at Saren with a confused expression. She couldn't understand what he meant by that comment.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You could have fled whilst I was otherwise pre-occupied. Why didn't you?" She said the first words that came to mind.  
"I trust you Sir."  
Saren visibly tensed at her words. He wasn't expecting to hear that, after all, they didn't exactly know each other but also, he didn't have the greatest standing with her species. He didn't need to be concerned over her personal feelings towards him; he signed the contract to keep her from falling onto the wrong path, she would be nothing more than a mere domestic servant, seen but never heard.  
"You will say nothing of that sort again to me," he growled.  
"Yes Sir," she replied dejectedly as he held her even closer than before and continued on their way.

~

The doors hissed open and Jane was pulled into a very impressively sized apartment overlooking the Citadel. The view was quite positively remarkable but she knew that wasn't the reason Saren resided here. Books and data pads were scattered all over the units, weapon mods were left in random places. Contrary to his usual precision, his place did not reflect that in the slightest. He obviously didn't know how to care for himself.  
Jane had been stood firmly on the spot, long enough for Saren to notice a little puddle of blood pooling on the floor.  
"I hurt you," he mumbled. Jane looked down to see the deep gauges left in her arm, pulling at the skin made her wince and Saren gestured for her to sit in a large leather armchair. He disappeared into what she assumed was the bathroom and returned with a pouch of medigel which he lathered over the wounds. He was surprisingly gentle.  
"I did this. It's only right I should fix it. Are you hurt anywhere else?" His concern was overwhelming to Jane but then, she would need to be in good condition to serve him. She shook her head as he began wrapping the healing wounds in a bandage.  
"I cannot allow that to happen again, it would be safer for you to remain here at all times-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, there was a buzz at the door and a flanged voice shouting through.  
"It's me."  
Saren spared one more glance at Jane before unlocking the door to a charcoal grey Turian. He instantly glared in Jane's direction.  
"Saren. I came to congratulate you on another successful mission. What is this?" He pointed his head at Jane.  
"She was a slave on the Batarian ship, I found her during my escape and brought her back to the Citadel."  
"Hmm, and why is she in your apartment? There are reintegration schemes in place for a reason." The Turian's eyes never left her and every second left her feeling more and more scared.  
"I felt she'd be of more use to me than in society. It seems she has trouble containing her biotics, something I happen to be particularly accomplished at."  
"You and biotics. Might I remind you it's a human?"  
"I am aware of that Desolas." Jane took a mental note of the Turian's name - Desolas. He approached her, mandibles tight against his face.  
"I believe you have a job to do human," he grabbed Jane by her bandaged arm and forcefully pushed her into the middle of the room. Saren grumbled to himself.  
"If you could create some order by returning the books to their shelves, that is fine." Saren turned to Desolas who now sat happily in the armchair, legs spread and arms folded across his cowel.  
"I'll be in the study. Keep an eye on her."  
"I will brother, do not worry yourself."  
Jane shuddered at the undertone in his voice.


	7. Binding Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desolas takes advantage of Jane but when Saren finds out, his natural urge to protect her takes over and he does something he hopes will not backfire in the future.

Jane could feel the heat from Desolas' glare the entire time she carried out Saren's request. She decided to drag it out by removing every book from the shelf and rearranging them in alphabetical order after wiping down the shelves. It didn't make her feel any better though, she knew he would still be there when she finished. After putting away every book, she placed the datapads that were lying around in a neat pile on the side table that sat next to the armchair in which Desolas was draped. She felt sick with the way he admired her figure and as she stood back up, he grabbed her by the wrist and guided her to kneel between his legs.  
"This is how I prefer to see humans," he chuckled.   
"On their knees before another race." He traced an exposed talon down her cheek before tearing it through her shirt. She gasped at the sudden movement but practice unfortunately taught her not to flinch. Desolas leant forward to study the way her nipples hardened in the cold air, the pinky skin dappling.  
"Hm, I could get used to seeing you like this," he pondered as he roughly fondled her neck and waist and pulled her bottom lip with a finger. Jane scoffed and turned her face away from his touch but he snapped her head back towards him.  
"For that attitude, you can repay me in kind." Jane watched in silent horror as he adjusted his undersuit to release his straining length, her eyes widening at the sheer size of him. She knew what he was edging towards and she couldn't help the sinking feeling of knowing he was way too big but a Turian would never accept failure. Considering her shock at his size, Desolas chuckled and reached forward to take hold of one of her hands and settled it around his girthy cock. When she tried to jerk back at the thick feel of him he tightened his hand around hers.  
"Turians are naturally much larger than human males," he pointed out the obvious, "but then, being a petty human slave, you've probably had your fair share of species." A dull ache settled in Jane's chest, that was a low blow and it unsettled her. Desolas noticed this hesitation and could smell the fear.  
"You will adjust to me before I leave tonight. You will repay me with your mouth." Jane glanced at his cock for a moment. When she hesitated for a second time, looking up at him with tear filled eyes, his ruthlessness did not falter.  
"Waste my time and I will punish you twice as hard."

At the threat of punishment Jane gulped and forced herself to take hold of Desolas' huge manhood with one trembling hand. It was charcoal grey with a hint of navy blue from his blood. It jumped slightly as she slowly stroked her hand over his entire length.  Despite her fear and revulsion at what she was doing, Jane couldn't help but be a little nostalgic, remembering her time with Kuril. Their first time, he hadn't forced her, he gave her the option to decline. That one experience had given her false hopes of more to come but it was just the dreams of a slave longing for freedom; a bit like her current situation with Saren. He rescued her from the Batarians yet here she is, forced to her knees by his brother. It made her wonder whether he was aware or not, maybe Saren was just like Kuril and would share her around. Seeing the mix of emotions passig through Jane's mind, Desolas spoke up.   
"Do not be hesitant. I will wait as long as it takes and do not think for a second that my dear brother will come to your rescue this time."  
Feeling her body tense up at his words, Jane fought off the wave of nausea and fear that spiralled through her. She was not going to go into hysterics over something she's done before. She took hold of the massive length before her and slowly traced the ridges and contours of the heated flesh with her small hands.

Desolas grew tired of only feeling her hands on him.  
"Mouth." Startled at his direct order, Jane flicked her worried gaze to the Turian above her before hesitantly leaning forward. She gave one tentative lick to the head. He was bitter and tangy, the aftertaste was not pleasant and he was leaking natural lubricant already. Desolas growled and she leaned forward to suck the head of his cock into her mouth. His head fell back against the armchair at the sensation of her hot mouth engulfing him and he let out a ragged moan.   
"Ahhhh yes... so you do have a talent... now suck."

She hesitated only a moment before she began to gently suck on him. He was far too large for her to take very much of him into her mouth, but she compensated that fact by continuing to stroke the remaining length with her hands. There was still the thought of Saren niggling in the back of her mind and at her hesitant ministrations, Desolas decided to guide her in the act. He took control of her by fisting his hand in her hair jerking her forward and ordering. "Take more of me and suck harder."  
Gasping around his cock, Jane then put her best effort towards trying to please him, it meant she wouldn't get hurt by him. Increasing the strength and speed of her hands, she began sucking furiously at the part of his cock that fit into her mouth.  
Desolas was lost in lust.  
"Yessss. That's it. I'm disappointed that you are my brother's right now."  With that he began bucking his hips and jerking her head into his groin as he sought to increase her pace.  "Ahhhh that's it!"  
His words appalled her almost as much as the feel and taste of him did, but she forced back the vomit that threatened to rise in her throat. 

In an effort to end this humiliation, Jane began to swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock on every up stroke of her mouth. She sucked for what seemed like an eternity as she worked him in her mouth. The Turian's hips began to buck furiously as he pulled her head towards his cock harder and faster.    
"Take it you human whore!"  
She was gagging now. He was being too rough. Feeling his orgasm hit Desolas thrust his hips forward as he jerked Jane's head towards his cock to bury himself into her mouth. He shot stream after stream of his thick, hot seed into her mouth.   
"You will swallow every drop unless you want to lick it up." Jane was gagging through his whole climax before being pulled off him by the hair. He fixed his suit and strode to the door that lead to Saren's study.  
"I'll see myself out brother. Utilise this human to the maximum, it takes orders well."

~

Desolas had left well over an hour ago and Saren had almost forgotten that Jane now resided with him. He switched off his terminal and went to inspect her work of the books.  
The room was much better than prior to her presence although it would do good for her to continue the job throughout his whole apartment. She was kneeling in front of the armchair Desolas had removed her from. He knelt down beside her but was not prepared for the mess she was in.  
"What in Spirits-?"  
She looked up at him through glazed eyes, the seed of Desolas has dripped down her chin. Saren felt an unhealthy urge to protect her. Desolas had taken advantage of his property, under his roof and his nose. Saren should have known by the smugness in his older brother's subvocals that he had done something devious. He quickly went to gather a wet towel and proceeded to clean every last mark from her. It was disgusting to see the mess Desolas had left her in, clothes torn and... himself all over her. He could smell the musk in the room and it left him growling in his chest. He needed to protect her.

Saren threw the towel to the corner of the room and lifted Jane up bridal style, sitting her on his lap as he settled into the chair. She sat as stiff as a board, what she had experienced made her feel nauseous and memories of what she thought she shared with Kuril made her heart ache.  
"Relax." Jane let Saren wrap an arm around her waist which settled on her stomach. The purr he was rumbling was soft enough she could fall asleep on him.  
"I am sorry for what my brother did to you. He had no right to mistreat you on my premises."  
"I followed an order Sir," Jane tried to console him but it only fuelled his need to protect her.  
"It was not my order. It is my name on the contract. You belong to me and you will answer only to me."  
The grip he had on Jane was becoming painful. He was growling loudly now.  
"I need to protect you. You are under my care. Desolas has proved that you are unsafe even within the walls of my home and I must act in a way I see fit to ensure you are safe."  
He nuzzled his face against Jane's jaw and neck, breathing in her scent. He was deep in thought.   
"Sir... I'm sorry I disappointed you... I just... even Warden Kuril shared me... I assumed it was acceptable..." By now the atmosphere was thick with something neither Jane nor Saren could identify.  
"By law and personal culture, I must protect you. You were hurt tonight, for that, I need to make you mine in every sense of the word."  
Without hesitation Saren clamped his teeth around Jane's neck, puncturing the skin with a pop that made her gasp and claw at his thighs. He held her tight on the brink of restricted breath and when she realised the pressure wasn't increasing, she relaxed in his arms and let him mark her, unaware of the implications that would have on their future as owner and servant.

~

Jane had been sat on Saren's lap for almost two hours, just sat in silence. She was too overwhelmed by the evening's events and began to yawn deeply, which Saren took notice of. He gently lifted her off him, placing her back onto the chair and disappearing only to reappear with a blanket. He wrapped it around her and turned off the lights.  
"We will speak of this in the morning. Be ready for 06:30am, you will learn to make me Kava."   
Jane drifted off instantly from the warmth of the blanket combined with the residual heat Saren had left behind. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, hands screwed into fists as his rough tongue licked at the blood left on his teeth. He felt a little sick at how desperate he was to protect her and now he was acting so blasé over it when in reality, his instinct had been screaming at him to do it. Either way, nothing could change the fact that she was now his, for better or for worse and it would be him who dealt with the consequences should any arise.


	8. Relay 314

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane learns what the bite mark means but struggles to understand how it will protect her and after Desolas makes a comment, Saren teaches Jane a little about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all for reading, been a little slow to add this chapter. Let me know what you think should happen next! My mind has officially switched off haha! x

Something stirred and slowly Jane awoke from the first peaceful sleep in months. No cold air biting at her body, no dirty hands pawing at her. A strange knot settled in her stomach and for a moment she panicked, forgetting that she wasn't on the Purgatory or the Batarian ship but she was safe with Spectre Arterius. He'd done so many good things for her already that she felt she could trust him but then again, she felt the same for Kuril and that didn't turn out well.  
She pulled the blanket off of her and stood to gaze out of the huge window that overlooked the Citadel. It was beautiful under night-time simulation, well, dawn. It was 5:00am and Jane remembered Saren telling her to be ready for 6:30am. Her limbs were aching and this first perfect night of sleep just teased her body into realising it needed more. She felt like a Krogan had just charged into her and left her on the floor. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom and stopped to inspect herself in the mirror. Memories of last night's events hit her like a punch to the face. Desolas forcing her to service him, if it weren't for Saren being in the apartment Jane would have tried her luck and attacked Desolas in an attempt to escape. She was no whore no matter what slavery had made her do. Her eyes fell to the base of her neck where blood had clotted, she didn't understand what it meant but Saren promised they would talk about it. He kept mentioning keeping her safe and making her his which too didn't make sense to her because the contract meant that she was his so, why bother with anything else? These were not thoughts to be thinking at 5:00am so Jane turned on the faucet and splashed her face. 

It was 5:20am when she emerged from the bathroom and it startled her to see Saren sat in his chair wearing some slacks. He looked stressed but a lot less intimidating than when he wore his full armour. His gaze met hers along with a tidal wave of silence. It became uncomfortable after what felt like an eternity.  
"Um, is there anything I can do for you Sir?"  
"Hm, come." He led Jane to the open kitchen and set down some utensils and brought out ingredients.  
"Almond oil. Heat in the pan. Listen." Jane turned so her ear was facing the pan.  
"Sizzling?"  
"Correct. Add the chopped royale nuts to the oil. Take the soya and steam it... to this consistency." Saren presented the jug to show her the frothy liquid.  
"Add a measure of ground kava to the soya and mix it. Scent?" Jane sniffed the mixture.  
"Chestnut... but floral too," it was actually a beautiful aroma. Saren nodded at her answer as he worked.   
"Add to the cup and sprinkle with the royale nuts. What do you think would make it perfect for me? Turian Whiskey."  
Seeing the finished cup, it was like a work of art, no wonder Turians paid so well in cafes. Saren took the cup and settled into the chair. Jane followed close behind and sat at his feet. He growled with annoyance.  
"Spirits, use the furniture." Jane moved to sit opposite on the couch. They were yet to discuss the weird marks he left on her.

~

An empty kava cup sat on the side table and Saren reached into a pocket. He held out a tube towards Jane who hesitated.  
"Spirits, I won't bite. Well, not again anyhow." Saren smiled! He actually smiled at her but over a bite mark? Jane took the tube and studied the text.  
"It's for scars?"  
"Hmm, it will reduce that Batarian brand on your chest."  
"And these?" Jane pointed to Saren's mark.  
"They will remain. You will be undoubtedly identified as mine."  
"Permission to speak freely Sir?"  
"Granted."  
"I don't understand, why remove one brand just to replace it with another that still identifies me as a slave?"  
Saren pondered his answer.  
"In Turian culture, a male Turian will bite the female at the base of her neck. The mark will not heal and it identifies that female as belonging to that male. It equates to human marriage or so I've been told." Saren saw Jane's eyes widen.  
"It's not that I'm attracted to you in... in that way. Well, I know that by human standards you are considered as attractive but that's not why I did it. After what my brother did to you in my own home, it was the only way I could see that no-one would harm you again. My natural instinct is to protect you to the death now that you are technically my mate. You would be seen as my mate rather than a slave."  
Jane felt like a Krogan just slapped her across the face and punched her in the stomach. Her heart was pounding as she tried to understand.  
"Why? I'm just a human slave."  
Saren didn't grace her with an answer, he simply approached her and began lifting off her fresh shirt. Jane folded her arms to hide her breasts but Saren pulled them away.  
"Let me see the mark."   
Jane adjusted to reveal the dappled and rough skin from her time on the Batarian ship, it was still pink and soft, not yet shiny.  
"It hasn't fully scarred. Apply this intermittently." He left in the direction of his study leaving Jane to grimace as the solution bubbled and crackled on the tissue. It felt like putting salt on a mouth ulcer.

~

Jane drew in a sharp breath as she awoke from a slumber she hadn't realised she'd fallen into. Apparently Saren knew and had draped the blanket over her. The atmosphere between them was awkward, there was a strange respect for one another yet he was still her owner, she still addressed him as Sir but this added 'mate' status and his apparent instinct to protect made things feel complicated. Now Jane understood why Kuril forced himself to bite on the pillows when they made out, he didn't want her as a mate. That was both a relief and sad at the same time. It seemed it was a knock at the door that had woken her and Saren emerged to greet the visitor.

"Saren."  
"Desolas."  
Jane's stomach flipped. He was the last person she wanted to see. He stopped just inside the room and began scenting. He looked troubled but Saren did not.  
"I do not appreciate you taking advantage of what is mine Desolas."  
"What exactly are you talking about brother?" Desolas replied exasperatedly.  
"Just the matter of you forcing my property to service you on her knees, then proceeding to leave her wearing your seed. It was unacceptable," Jane was embarrassed at the way Saren recited the event.  
"That human is a slave. They take orders. This one is particularly good when on my cock." 

Saren didn't take the comment lightly and threw a punch at his unsuspecting brother. His fist cracked against the mandible, rewarding him with a surprised yelp.  
"What? You actually care about your little pyjack?" Desolas taunted, pawing at the offended mandible. Saren fell into a fighting stance, fists in front of his chest. Desolas made the telltale sign of an evasion and Saren quickly shut it down.  
One, two. One, two. Right hook. Uppercut. Navy blue blood was being spilt as they fought.  
"It's a human Saren! They are responsible for the deaths of our relatives!"  
Right hook, uppercut.  
"Relay 314 you almost died!" Saren loomed over Desolas with ragged breaths, seemingly halting his attack.  
"I had to watch my own brother lie in a pool of his own blood while that pyjack commander held a rifle at blank range." Desolas was right, humans caused a lot of pain and damage to the Turian hierarchy. Saren looked at Jane who was both confused and terrified.  
"Desolas you will leave now." The Turian left without further argument.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Jane apologised as Saren slowly stalked her. He groaned.  
"It was a low blow on my brother's part. How much do you know of the Relay 314 incident?"  
"Not much Sir."  
"Please, call me Saren."   
A strange feeling buzzed through Jane at the permission to use his name. Her thoughts were broken when Saren lifted her onto his lap as he sat in the chair. He handed her a book. 'Relay 314: First Contact'  
"You will read to me and learn what my brother and I went through." Jane glanced at Saren, his mandibles flicking into the hint of a smile.

~

"The First Contact War, referred to as the Relay 314 Incident by the Turians, was a small, three-month conflict between the human Systems Allianceand the Turian Hierarchy."  
Saren grumbled to himself.  
"After discovering the Charon Relay, humans began a rapid expansion thanks to their new-found connection to the Mass Relay network. Hoping to expand their territory and driven by immense curiosity about the galaxy, they began activating every mass relay they could find."

"However, in 2157, their actions caught the notice of the Turians, who found human explorers reactivating an inactive mass relay known as Relay 314. This was forbidden under the Citadel regulations after the Rachni Wars, but instead of negotiating, the Turians opened fire. One starship escaped to warn the Alliance; a retaliatory force destroyed the Turian vessels, and the situation quickly escalated into war."  
Saren held his mouth close to Jane's ear.  
"My brother and I were posted on a small cruiser ship that was one of the first to respond to the order to attack. I was 18 at the time."

"Not knowing what enemy they faced - at first, some even wondered if these aliens might be Protheans - humanity sent probes into Turian space, armed with nuclear fusion warheads to prevent the probes from providing dangerous insights into human technology. With humanity's resources stretched thin due to exploration efforts, the Turians managed to defeat several scout and patrol fleets. However, there were also extraordinary acts of human determination. A soldier named Tadius Ahern was sent with a small squad to retrieve a data module, only to be beset by dozens of Turian soldiers."  
"Desolas and I faced that human. Were it not for my brother, he would have killed me. I had managed to kill his squad with my bare hands. It was the least they deserved."  
Jane shuddered at the thought of an 18 year old Saren exerting his rage.  
"It was hours before my team had the advantage. Shanxi, we held until the humans starved to death."  
"Who were your squadmates?"  
"General Desolas Arterius, General Orinia, Lieutenant Abrudas, Adrien Victus and Commander Vyrnnus."   
"I'm so sorry Sir," Jane hadn't realised how much damage the humans had done by activating the Relays.  
"It's Saren."  
"I'm sorry for what my kind did. We have a phrase, curiosity killed the cat."  
A chuckle rumbled in Saren's throat and Jane could feel it against her skin.   
"It killed many."  
"Humanity has always been naive with it's curiosity in the unknown. We have always known that we couldn't be alone in the entire universe but we were stupid enough to think we would seamlessly integrate with eachother. I'm sorry it happened when you were so young."  
"Turians enter the military at 15 but thank you for your concern. Desolas has always held his hatred for humans and so do I but I have better control."   
Saren grasped Jane's chin and tilted her to face him.  
"Is there anything that makes you curious Shepard?" The question was so open that Jane grabbed it by the mandibles and answered honestly.  
"You do Sir."


	9. Kiss Me Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren and Jane kiss but Nihlus interrupts them and later tells Desolas the gossip who is less than happy.

A pregnant pause fell between them and Jane worried she'd made a huge mistake and that Saren would punish her for insubordination but his expression wasn't his usual sternness, it had softened.  
"What about me interests you?" it sounded like he was shy of asking but Jane wasn't ashamed of her respect she held for the Spectre.  
"Permission to speak freely?"  
"Granted of course," he purred. The rumble resonated in his chest and Jane could feel it as she leant against him.  
"You saved me from the Batarian ship. You didn't have to not to mention the fact I'm human."   
"I had been informed of your possible presence aboard that ship."  
"By who?"  
"Warden Kuril."  
Jane fell silent and Saren studied her shift in mood at the mention of his name.  
"You are more to me than just collateral Jane. I do not condone mistreatment of slaves."  
"You have a kind heart." It was Saren's turn to stiffen.  
"Are you afraid of me?" he asks.  
"No Saren." He purred at the sound of his name on her lips and soon enough he was wondering how they felt, a pang of envy at how his brother had touched her.   
"Were you afraid of Kuril?"   
"N-no... not when I did as I was told anyway."  
"He beat you." Jane nodded.  
"But you were attracted to him?"  
"I was. We would... have sex. I thought it meant something... to a Turian it must just be like having a massage," Jane chuckled at this, how naive she must seem to Saren.  
"It depends on the standing between the participants. You were not bonded, therefore sex would have been entirely casual." There was another awkward pause before Saren continued.  
"Do you find me attractive?" Jane was taken aback by his direct question. She hadn't thought about him in that way but she wasn't disgusted by him like she was Desolas. He had maturity and wisdom that came with his age. He didn't have colony markings but he never lied, he didn't need anyone else. Jane could see scars both new and old and that was only a telltale of his experience in life.   
"I- I do, thinking about it." He growled deeply and leaned closed to her.   
"What do you like about my appearance?" His face was inches from hers and she let her eyes roam his features.  
"The colour of your plates," Jane began and Saren hummed questioningly for her to continue.  
"I like that you are barefaced but I can see where you used to have colony markings... it makes me wonder about you." Saren's purr deepened, nobody had ever been interested in him before.  
"I like that your fringe isn't symmetrical or arched," Jane reached up to delicately draw her fingers over his fringe. He inadvertently moaned as Jane's fingers trailed down his zygomatic plates.  
"You look different to all the other Turians."   
"I am considered most unattractive but then I've never been interested in the idea of settling down," Saren sighed nonchalantly.  
"I find you attractive. You're strong and disciplined," Jane nodded, confident in her summary of the Spectre sat beneath her. His gaze began to flick between her eyes and lips.  
"How well do you really follow orders?"  
"There's not an order I've never followed Saren."  
"You may choose to not follow this one," Jane cocked her head in confusion, she'd never been given that freedom before.   
"I want you to kiss me." The silence fell again and Jane's heart skipped a beat before she finally grew the courage to press her lips lightly against his mouth plates and then withdraw them. Saren's hand wrapped around the back of her neck and gently caressed the skin.  
"Again," he said, pulling her towards him and flexing his mouth plates in an effort to kiss back. They parted with a gasp of breath before they smashed their lips back together in a hot, desperate kiss.   
Jane's plump lips were pressed against his mouth plates when she felt his rough tongue pleading entry. He began rather timidly exploring her warm mouth, relishing in the sounds he was causing her to make. His hands wrapped around her waist and talons dug into her skin. Jane had fallen into a trance from the soft purring that rumbled in his chest and he began tracing kisses along her jaw and neck, where he began lapping at his mark but they suddenly froze and the silence returned as a 'ping' jolted them back to reality.

Saren huffed with annoyance and checked his omnitool, arms still clinging to Jane's much smaller frame.  
"Damn Nihlus, requesting we meet. I hope you feel comfortable accompanying me to this meeting."  
"I do," Jane relied softly as she removed herself from his body and grasp.   
"It's not that I do not trust you but I simply cannot leave you on your own and it would be beneficial for you to familiarise with the environment."  
"I understand Sir." Saren shot her an unconvincing look and she corrected herself.  
"I understand Saren."

~

Saren had hailed a skycar deeming it safer and much less hassle than trying to reach Nihlus' coordinates on foot. They were sat in the back of the vehicle and Jane could feel Saren's gaze burning into where his marks were. He'd given her a shemagh in case she wanted to cover them but she didn't. The Batarian brand had left almost no trace of it's existence and she was trying to understand that the Turian's mark would protect her more but knowing what it meant to his culture was making it difficult.

"Must he frequent such seedy establishments?" Saren growls as he climbs out of the skycar. He walks to Jane's side and helps her out, he pulls a little too enthusiastically and she falls into him, his arm wrapping around her and just then, both their biotics flared.  
"Saren!" A dark plated Turian with white colony markings approached them.  
"Glad you could make it, let's go inside."  
"Nihlus, you expect me to sit in a grubby cafe because-?"  
"Keeping you on your claws Saren," he jests in return.

The cafe is nowhere near as bad as Saren was suggesting. It reminded Jane of the ones back on Earth, friendly enough, dirt cheap and no-one asks questions. The three of them sat in a booth, Nihlus folded his arms across his chest and gave Saren a smug grin.  
"Aren't you gonna introduce me Saren?" Nihlus' emerald eyes sat on Jane and she felt safe. Saren groaned and shifted in his seat.  
"Jane, this is Nihlus. He is currently my protege, training for Spectre status." Nihlus stretched out an arm to reach for Jane's hand, which she offered hesitantly.  
"Nihlus, this is Jane Shepard, she is the surviving slave I extracted from the Batarian ship." Nihlus pressed his mouthplates to Jane's hand and she was rather flattered by the gesture. Saren was not on the other hand and his subvocals began communicating that.  
"Go and order yourself food," he slid over a credit chit and Jane for a moment, didn't know what to do with herself.  
"He's giving you money sweetheart, one of those rare phenomena you hear about," Nihlus jokes but Saren quickly shuts him down with another growl.  
"Jane you must eat. Let Nihlus and I talk." Jane takes the hint and quickly shuffles to the counter where she's greeted by a female Turian with dark plates and similar white markings to Nihlus.  
"Hi, can I get you anything?"  
"Um... I... I don't know how many credits he's given me..."  
"Let me check for you sweetie," the Turian takes the chit and scans it at the register.  
"Spirits! You could buy yourself the menu twenty times over with this!"  
Her mandibles were slack with the shock at Jane's funds.  
"So, can I get you anything or do you fancy treating me to an early retirement?" Jane giggled.   
"Do you serve levo food here?"  
"We sure do sweetie!"  
"In that case I'll have one fried egg- no make that two please, four rashers of crispy, smoked bacon, two sausages, two hash browns, mushroom and do you do beans?"  
"We do and they come in a ramekin, some humans are fussy about their beans touching their food," the Turian clicked her mandibles at the pettiness.   
"I'll have beans too."  
"An impressive appetite, you're not a biotic are you?" Jane was taken aback by the Turian's accuracy in judgement.  
"How did you guess?"  
"Because we banned him over there." She pointed over to Saren who was busy with Nihlus.  
"He ate a buffet diner out of business for almost a week. Only biotics have that appetite."  
The waitress disappeared into the back to start Jane's order and she couldn't help but find it cute that Saren had eaten at a buffet diner. 

~

"So, who's the girl?" Nihlus began.  
"I just introduced you Nihlus."  
"You know what I mean Saren." Saren gave a hefty sigh.  
"She was involved in my last mission, a slave who had been exchanged from my first lead and handed over to the Batarians. I discovered her during my escape and brought her to the Citadel."  
"Why isn't she with C-SEC then?"  
"She has trouble containing her biotics and being in certain situations. I felt it beneficial to have her reside with me."  
"You're interested in her," Nihlus gloats.  
"Don't be preposterous."  
"Then why do I smell your musk on her? And more specifically, what are your marks doing on her?"  
Saren sat a little dumbfounded but otherwise unmoved.  
"She'd been branded by the Batarians on that ship, unfortunately a few things occurred that suggested she wasn't as safe as I initially anticipated so I decided that marking her would ensure that anyone thinking of hurting her would be inviting me to rectify that."  
"I can believe that so explain the musk," Nihlus had the smuggest grin slapped across his mandibles.  
"..... We... we might have kissed," Saren made sure to be as quiet as possible when divulging his morning pleasure.  
"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear that! Did you just insinuate that you kissed a human? That human sat over there?"  
"... Yes."  
"Did you um...?"  
"Don't be ridiculous and in any case, do you think I would tell you?"  
"You want to don't you?"  
"Nihlus, did you really interrupt us just to interrogate me on my sex life?"  
"Wait, I interrupted you two? While you were kissing?!"   
"You Nihlus, will be the death of me."

~

Nihlus was hyper after finding out Saren had kissed Jane. It was obvious why, she was attractive by human standards but had a waist fit for a Turian and Nihlus knew that her being a biotic would drive him wild and that's not even considering the sex.

He just walked into the Council Chambers when-  
"Nihlus, you're late." He felt like a fledgling again being accosted by elders.  
"Desolas, Sir."  
"Care to tell me what kept you?" Desolas was more intimidating than Saren sometimes.  
"Actually I was just discussing matters with Spectre Arterius."  
"At a greasy, run down cafe? And what matters exactly were you discussing?"   
"Just the human who resides with him, we were discussing her biotics, with Spectre Arterius being so proficient in the area, he was explaining how he felt it beneficial to have her reside with him," Nihlus swallowed, something was making him feel uneasy. Call it a gut feeling as humans say.  
"Your subvocals are screaming that you're lying, care to elaborate on them?"  
"Sir, it's really not my place to discuss-"  
"Of course it is, I am your superior and Spectre Arterius is my brother, if there is something that might effect his performance..." Desolas didn't need to complete the sentence, he just wanted the gossip.  
"Well Sir, they just seem to have a good relationship, that's all."  
"Do not lie to me further or I will reprimand you."  
"They kissed."  
"Did they now?" Desolas was pissed. She was revolted with him when he made her give him oral, yet his brother with the biggest stick up his ass gets the sweetheart kiss?!   
"Spirits, he must be indoctrinated," Desolas mumbled.


	10. Cultural Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane impresses Saren with her knowledge of Turian culture and after she defends their bond from Desolas, Saren decides he wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, I've been extremely busy lately so I've been slow to update.  
> This chapter was going to be longer but I haven't quite nailed the part yet so I've added this to make up for the wait.
> 
> Thanks Erin_Primette for the prompt x

After Nihlus had finally left having teased Saren profusely over his kiss with Jane, he sat and waited patiently as she ate the food she'd ordered. He was watching to see how her behaviour had changed since bringing her back from that ship. Normally he wouldn't have batted an eyelid at someone like her but he saw potential, he felt she was worthy enough to reside with him, it was nothing to do with the biotic outbursts although he noted that there was power but it was her spirit. Somewhere inside her was an instinct to survive. He saw it when she took an opportunity and used it to her advantage. She began to escape from the Batarians, although were it not for him being extremely generous, she would not be here. His mental analysis paused when his gaze fell to the mark on her neck and he felt an enormous sense of pride swell inside him. Yes there was a contract stating that she was his responsibility but it was not a slavery bond, she didn't have to conform to his beck and call, yet she did, be it a little nervously which he wanted to change but she was there for him and he appreciated that. Spirits she even found him attractive and wasn't repulsed by him like other females. He came back from his thoughts when Jane set her plate aside and looked at him with a sweet smile, he found it contagious and reciprocated as he stood to join her.  
"Thank you for buying me breakfast," Saren couldn't hide his surprise.  
"Spirits, you don't need to thank me. I didn't buy you breakfast, you bought it for yourself." Jane was obviously confused.  
"Those credits are yours, spend them as you please and let me know if you require more."  
"But... Saren you really don't have to... I don't deserve any of this... really you don't need to-"  
"Don't be ridiculous, you're practically my mate, may as well let me spoil you like one," he offered his arm which Jane took.   
"Let's walk back to our apartment, it is still quiet on the streets."  
"O-our apartment?" Saren's attitude was really throwing Jane today.  
"Yes, we reside there together, it is yours as much as it is mine."

~

They strolled in relative silence but it was enjoyable to spend genuine time together. They were given a few awkward looks along the way but Saren shut them down quickly with a deep growl. Jane wasn't sure if the looks were because she was a human accompanying Saren Arterius or because of the marks on her neck.   
She didn't have much time to ponder it as they came to a halt at one of the Citadel Gardens.  
"I thought you might appreciate the change in scenery, having been in space and isolation for so long."   
Jane looked up at the Turian.  
"No offence but you don't strike me as the type to take time out and enjoy green space." Saren chuckled to himself.  
"Being in the military since the age of 15 and gaining Spectre status at the age of 19, has kept me away from Palaven. Whilst I am bound to travel anywhere the Council sends me, how I spend my spare time is very important to me," he looked down at Jane with a new fondness, one that he had never shown since he and his brother were fledglings. Jane looked back at the species of flora and fauna before her. There was a warmth buzzing inside her. Another Turian was tending to the plot, Jane put it down to the fact they were of Palaven origins, he approached the odd couple with a flower in hand, looking to Saren almost for permission before holding it out towards Jane.  
"A flower of good fortune," he says before hurrying to give Saren and Jane some space. She looked down at the skeletal, blue flower.  
"A chrysanthia, also known as the skeleton flower." Saren snorted in surprise.  
"You're familiar with the species?"  
"I was deployed on a region of Palaven when I was in the military, the tropical region of Garvenia," Jane's thoughts lingered on a memory that made her smile.  
"I was under the command of Castis Vakarian when I sustained a usually life threatening injury. He saved my life and gave me one of these flowers, said I was blessed by the good fortune."  
"On Palaven, we have only one breed of 'rose', it-"  
"The Rosa Damascena?" Jane interrupted excitedly.  
"Y-yes," Saren was pleasantly surprised at Jane's knowledge. Not many humans cared to pay attention to such details and considering it regarded Turian ecology, Saren was interested in just how much she knew.  
"It grows from a thick, brambled stem into a pale pink bud which flourishes into a deep red flower. I have seen the thorns you protect yourself with Jane, the wariness around others but I have also seen the pale bud that you are and I believe you have the potential to flourish alongside me." Jane's mouth fell open but no words came out, no words could respond to what Saren had just said, not that he gave her chance as he brushed a talon down her cheek.  
"Come," he beckoned her towards a shrub of white flowers in full bloom, there was no strong perfume like the others. Saren carefully picked one and presented it to Jane.  
"The Gardenia symbolises purity and sweetness, secret love and joy." He bent down to inhale through his nasal plates and Jane did the same smelling the sweet floral scent, their faces almost touching until Saren rested his forehead against her's. 

~

Saren had given a curt nod in thanks to the Turian gardener for giving them a little privacy before they left, it was now apparent to Jane, that Saren was a very caring and attentive Turian rather than the merciless, human hater everybody made him out to be.   
They had continued on their way and weren't far from the block of apartments when Saren's omnitool pinged. They stood still as he studied the offending notification.  
"I must answer this, are you okay to continue to the apartment?"   
"I'm fine Saren, it's okay," Jane smiled and continued on her way. She reached the lobby and called for the elevator, it stopped on their floor and continued down. The doors opened and there stood Desolas whose mandibles clicked irritably at the sight of Jane as he stepped out into the lobby.  
"I was looking for my brother but I suppose you will do." He stood, chest pushed out, head held high before slamming a fist into Jane's abdomen.  
She keeled over his hand, gripping his forearm as the sickness settled in.  
"You see, I must air my concern over the impact your presence is having over my brother." He roughly gripped her face, bringing her gaze to eye level, not caring for the way his talons threatened to cut her skin. His grasp moved to her neck and he lifted her effortlessly off the ground. Jane was panting and squirming in his hand, her biotic energy pulsing with the adrenaline. He held her in front of him so their faces were almost touching.  
"Slave!" All he had to do was utter that word and Jane released a wave of energy that threw him against the wall and her tumbling to the floor. She used her size to her advantage and was back on her feet before Desolas. She wrapped him in a powerful stasis.  
"Saren Arterius is more than capable of making his own decisions. I suppose that would be obvious considering he's the Spectre and you're not," Desolas growled at this and managed to overcome the effect of her biotics, he grappled her to the floor and pinned her down by the wrists.  
"Do you really think he sees anything in you human? You are his toy! What do you think will happen when he is called on a mission? He certainly won't be inviting you on his ship! Maybe he would leave you under my care... you certainly know how to please me," he ground his hips against Jane's and she lost control again, flipping them over so Desolas was beneath her and punching him in the jaw.  
"Temper, temper," he teased.  
"Do you think that kiss meant anything? You're a human. He was disgusted by your audacity. All he will remember is that those lips were used to please me. Like I said, a toy to be played with-"  
"I'm his mate!" Jane interjected through gritted teeth. She threw her head forward and headbutted the Turian, he unsheathed his talons and bared his teeth to retaliate but a blanket of purple energy wrapped around them both and separated them.   
"Enough!" Saren had returned without either of them hearing.  
"Jane you will return to our apartment immediately." He released her and patiently waited for her to disappear, Desolas still suspended by his biotics.   
"Care to tell me the meaning of this?" Desolas glared at his younger brother as he dropped to his feet.  
"I merely came to discuss something with you Saren."   
"And was it so important that you assaulted Jane?"  
"What, your new mate? Spirits don't make me laugh! What are you playing at brother?"  
"I want to protect her and since you acted so disgracefully within the walls of my home, I deemed it the most appropriate way of ensuring that safety."   
"And the kiss? Found yourself a fetish Saren?"   
"She...-" Saren paused.  
"Let me guess, she likes you? She makes you feel special?"  
"You have no idea Desolas and I strongly suggest you avoid me for the foreseeable future."  
"And if I don't?" Desolas challenged.  
"I think Jane has proved she is no longer afraid of you. I don't need to remind you what I am capable of. As she said, I'm the Spectre, you are not."

~

When Saren made his way to meet Jane, she was frantically tidying his mess up. He'd heard that humans had the tendency to do such things when stressed, particularly the females but what struck him was that even after this, she had still taken the time to make him a Kava, which smelled perfect as the aroma assaulted his nasal plates.   
"Jane?" She ignored him and continued to stack the offline datapads on the table until Saren snapped and grabbed her face in his hands.  
"You will listen to me when I-" he immediately lowered his tone when he saw her eyes were red, wet and puffed.  
"I never meant to become a burden to you Saren. I never expected to escape the bonds of my slavery but I will not have someone like Desolas undermine and try to intimidate me under any circumstance!"  
"Shhh, I know," Saren lifted Jane's face to wipe away her tears but saw how the light was strong against her sensitive eyes. He dimmed the lights and returned to her.  
"You controlled your biotics better than when I first laid eyes on you but there is much work to do to improve them." Jane wiped her eyes miserably.  
"I was very surprised when you called out our bonding with such conviction," Saren avoided eye contact, almost with the slight fear that Jane would not want him as her mate anymore because of his older brother's actions.  
"Well, I just repeated what you said to me, that's all, you are still my mate even if we haven't consummated the bond yet," Jane was extremely knowledgable, more than likely from her time serving Kuril. Saren closed the gap between them again as he had an idea.  
"I would very much like to consummate our bond." Jane gasped, she hadn't realised how deeply Saren's had effected him. He stepped in front of her.   
"By the end of this, you will be lying beneath me screaming my name."


	11. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren decides to combine his teaching of biotics with the consummation of their bonding.

Jane was still chewing on Saren's desire to complete their bond, when he grabbed her attention again.  
"I can feel the strength of your biotics, you have great potential if you choose to learn under my guidance." Jane watched as Saren's body illuminated the room, his undersuit lit with purple.  
"Biotic power involves manipulating dark energy with the brain, it effects the whole body. That individual must develop conscious control over their nervous system to be able to deal with the energy flowing through them."  
The dark energy danced over his plates, his grey eyes glimmering in their wake. He looked truly magnificent.   
"Strip." His tone was forceful and Jane found herself instantly obeying, slowly lifting her shirt at the hem and drawing it over her head. She heard a feint growl from Saren as she drew the straps of her bra from her shoulders, letting gravity pull it to the floor. Her heart was racing, what did this have to do with biotics?  
"Down to the flesh," that same demanding tone. In a matter of moments, Jane had shed the rest of her clothes and was stood bare in front of the Spectre. She wasn't shy being naked, he'd already seen her like this back on the Batarian ship only with less meat on her body. He seemed to enjoy studying her more now that she was healthy again.  
"Biotics are as powerful as you train them to be. They run through your fingertips, allowing you to feel every breath of movement." He brushed a hand down Jane's body, the hum of his power vibrating against her skin.  
"Your heart rate is increasing under my touch. It allows you to analyse your enemy's fear. To dominate the situation." Before Jane could respond, the lights went out and the blinds were shut. She was plunged into total darkness but Saren had grabbed her from behind, holding her back tight to his chest.  
"Listen to the sounds of your opponent, their breathing, their movement, any sound and you can pinpoint them." Saren's breath was hot against her ear, she could hear him purring but he was otherwise silent, a deadly Spectre compared to her who was unraveling into a mess. She let her head drop back against him and subconsciously reached behind her to caress under his fringe. She hadn't noticed how her biotics had flared at her fingertips. She massaged his fringe and the rough skin below, earning her a deep appreciative growl as the thrum of her biotics penetrated his skin.  
"A quick learner," Saren commented as he leant down to trace his teeth along her neck. Jane let out a small gasp as the razor sharp teeth touched her paper thin skin and Saren buried his face into her neck, inhaling deeply. His rough tongue flicked out and licked the expanse of skin, leaving a trail of thick saliva. He was pleasantly surprised at what he found. She was aroused.   
"I can smell and taste the pheromones your body is radiating. Admit you want me Jane." He's met with silence so he plants his teeth over his mark and clamps down. She wriggles and writhes under his grasp as he pumps fluid into the tiny punctures. Unknowingly, Jane's biotics dull the pain and instead of a deep burning sensation, all she feels is the grasp of Saren on her body. When he releases her, he slides his cheek along her's until his mouth is level with her ear.  
"Admit you want me. Admit that you want to bond with me."  
"I want you." 

He instantly spun her around and grabbed her thighs, hooking them in his hip spurs as he carried her into the one room he hasn't allowed her in until now - the bedroom. They collapse on the bed, Saren holding his weight on his elbows as Jane grips his forearms. He loved the way his alien body loomed over her's. Whilst he was tough plates, razor sharp teeth and talons, she was creamy skin and fragile bone.  
"Tell me again," he demands, the flange to his vocals overpowering.  
"I want you," she breathes.   
Saren slowly removes himself and begins to strip from his undersuit, the undoing of the latches the only sound aside from their heavy panting. Under this new influence, Jane could make out every scar on his champagne-grey plates. A map of his life as a soldier, as a Spectre. He was much older than Jane but as she'd slowly begun to realise during her time with him, with that age came maturity and wisdom.

He climbs over her body, from toe to head, kissing all the way up as best he can with his mouth plates, a sweet gesture considering Turians can't pout. He reaches her face and hovers, his mouth plates millimetres from her plump lips, mandibles flexing with arousal.  
"No-one has ever said those words to me before. They sound so beautiful rolling off your tongue. Please, say it once more. Say you'll consent to me."  
"I want you Saren. I want this." Lips and plates crashed together in a hot kiss and Jane's biotics intensified. She could feel his own biotics flare against her's with the close proximity, his rough tongue forcing it's way into her mouth and towards her throat. She felt like she was succumbing to the delirium that was Saren Arterius.  
"Focus on me," Saren commanded as he set his gaze on her, enjoying the way her pupils were dilated with lust.  
He slid down her body effortlessly until he got to the edge of the bed, he knelt on the floor and dragged Jane down by the ankles. She practically squealed when he began licking and kissing the insides of her thighs and when he sensed that she had calmed towards the sensation, he turned his head and licked her centre. She tasted so sweet,  
a slight tang that lingered on his taste buds. A flavour he could find himself becoming addicted to. He was enthralled by the way their bodies connected as he set about circling her clit with his tongue before pushing it inside of her. She hooked a leg over his cowl as her hips rocked helplessly.  
"Stop moving," he growled and under his order she inflicted a Stasis on herself that rendered her still beneath the grasp of his arm that held her hips down tightly. Satisfied, he replaced his tongue with a finger and began to lap lightly at her clit, being careful with his unfiled talons,  
one slip and he could tear her apart but he excelled at control. His fingers had such reach and he soon found a rough spot knuckles deep inside her that coaxed her into making noises that drove him wild. His plates had already opened and he was completely lubricated. He was ready to bond with her and he wanted to hear her scream his name. 

He used his biotics to override the Stasis she held herself in and roughly flipped her onto her front.   
"Kneel." It was a struggle for Jane to move, her energy was draining for every second she used her biotics but she managed to settle, finally kneeling on the bed. Saren stepped up to her and placed his hands on her hips. Spirits her body was so tiny compared to him, this bonding shouldn't even be possible yet he was so intrigued, so impressed by her that he felt this bond completely worth his reputation and name. He located her entrance and pressed up against her. His grasp tightened around her to hold her in place as he began to push into her slowly. He didn’t know how deep she was and he found that deep down, he didn't really want to hurt her. She'd proven herself to be the better of her race and it certainly made him look good having rescued and rehabilitated her. 

His natural lubrication eased his entry and he groaned aloud as he felt her soft heat wrap around him. She was deep and flexible. She fit him perfectly. This experience was more than pleasant and he was finding it more than enjoyable than he ever imagined. She didn’t appear to be distressed or in any pain but was leaning her head on her forearm and was taking deep, controlled breaths.  
He kept his pace slow until she relaxed into his grip and began to move in time with him. He was away with the Spirits at how accomplished she was at controlling her internal muscles but then she rolled her hips into his pelvic plates and his biotics flared. When he let out a guttural groan she did it again and that was the moment Saren lost control and began slamming into her hard and fast, digging his talons into her hips, claiming her like a Turian.   
He stroked a hand up her back and grabbed a fistful of hair as pleasure was crashing over him and he leant over to place his teeth on her again. He sunk his teeth into the marks again, listening intently to the music that was Jane whimpering beneath him, her hands fisting in the sheets. Heat coursed through him and he felt his base begin to swell. She had already clenched around him when he’d bitten her and that was when he locked inside of her, their biotics dancing and causing static in the air.  
He was pressing the knot at the base of his length inside of her, stretching her entrance. He began to move in shallow thrusts which left her gasping his name and tightening around him again.

Without removing himself, Saren forced Jane around so she was on her back again, the look on her face made him grin smugly as he carried out the change in position with no infliction of pain or discomfort. A win in his books. His hand closed around her throat, tight and breath restricting. She could only take shallow breaths and she loved it. His teeth pierced her shoulder again and she convulsed around him. He didn’t show any mercy in his pace even as he spilled within her, his hot seed oozing out as he continued to bury himself in her. She felt his base swell again and even that did not slow him. He filled her completely, stretching her entrance more than any lover ever had and the conviction behind his thrusts made stars burst behind her eyelids, the room erupting with a Mass Effect Field as a result from their passion.

Saren collapsed over her, only just supporting his weight. They were both panting heavily, the air drying their throats. They remained like this for almost an hour before the knot reduced and Saren was able to slide out of her and roll onto his side. He tickled her skin with his talons, purring loudly.  
"I hurt you," he says quietly, almost as if he wishes he wasn't saying it.  
"I'm okay, I've suffered a lot worse," Jane placed a hand on one of his mandibles which were tightly hugging his face. He rose from the bed and returned a few moments later with a pack of medigel.  
"On your front," he commanded. She complied and he proceeded to lick the wounds he’d created with his tongue and actually, his saliva seemed to have a soothing effect on her. His touch was tender and he brushed his mouth plates over his marks before licking the length of her neck. She smiled lovingly as he lay back down beside her and drew her into his arms. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist nuzzled her forehead as sleep caught up with them.


	12. Spectre Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after and Saren receives his next assignment.

When Saren woke, he felt refreshed, like it was the best sleep he'd had in years. He never expected to come to feel this way over Jane though it was inevitable because he had marked her. He saw the survival instinct in her when she fled from that Batarian, she broke the barrier that held her within those four walls. Her biotics were powerful but her amp must have been damaged through her time as a slave, making it react irrationally but he had rectified that. Using their passionate bonding as a way to tease out her control. For some reason he found himself worrying about whether or not she would enjoy him, part of him had hoped he would please her more than Kuril. Spirits, he sounded jealous thinking like that. She did something to him. Maybe her alien body intrigued him but her spirit impressed him more. He just couldn't get enough of her. He rolled over to turn to face Jane but he met an empty space. His grey eyes shot open to find she was gone. She had left him. Betrayed their bond and fled. He shot out of bed and stormed out of the bedroom, not caring to put any clothes on.  
"Shepard!" 

He burst into the main room and to his surprise, found Jane standing in the kitchen area, the aroma of Kava hitting his nasal plates. She smiled sweetly at him and he stalked over to her almost as if he didn't trust her actions. She looked pleasing dressed in an oversized shirt and panties, her long, firm legs on show covered in red marks from their night together.   
"I thought I'd make you a Kava." Saren responded by swiping his arm behind her, sending all of her hard work clattering on the floor. She flinched in shock as Saren spun her round and pushed her face into the counter.  
"You will never disappear on me like that again! You will never leave my side!" he practically roared at her, his instinctive possession completely taking over his mind. Over his irrational thinking, he couldn't hear that she was crying beneath him. He tore her panties away and spread her legs with his foot. He was already out of his plates and he couldn't even say why. He was angry that he hadn't been able to wake up beside her.

He found her entrance and in a staggered thrust, he pushed himself to the hilt. Jane was crying out, her hands clenching and unclenching. Saren set a furious pace, groaning at the pull of her walls on his ribbed length, his hand grasping in her hair but then he heard her beg him and he froze.  
"S-Saren please... stop..." Saren fell forward and rested his head on her back.  
"Spirits what am I doing...?" He gently pulled out and helped her up to sit on the counter. She was panting and her face was wet. He moved to between her legs and affectionately licked away the saline solution that her face was covered in.   
"Jane... I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know-" he was stopped mid-sentence as Jane wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him back inside her. She gasped and ran her hands underneath his fringe.  
"It's okay," she whispered and Saren continued thrusting slowly and gently, quiet moans escaping both of them. They continued this for what felt like an eternity of bliss.  
"Spirits yes..." Saren gasped as he shuddered, his seed filling Jane once more. She scraped her blunt nails down his hard back, digging her heels into the small of his back to pull him deeper. Saren pushed his forehead against her's.  
"I'm so sorry... I thought you'd left..."  
"Saren, I'm not going anywhere," she lifted a hand to cup his mandible.  
"I bear your marks, I'm covered in your scent, I'm legally your responsibility, everything about me is you." Pride swelled inside his chest, what was this feeling? They still had their heads pressed together when Saren's omnitool chimed.   
"Damn Nihlus again," he grumbled.

~

Saren arrived at Nihlus' apartment, the younger Turian had been living in a less expensive part of the Ward compared to Saren but then Saren had never had anything to spend his credits on aside from the necessities so buying a lavish pad was nothing.  
"Saren, glad you came... is uhm... the girl not with you?"  
"Jane and no, she is resting."  
"Resting? Why what did you have her do?" Nihlis asked in jest, half expecting Saren to reply with 'oh just a sparring match' but no, Saren always got one up on the young man.  
"We consummated our bond." Nihlus could have have been knocked down with a feather as they sat on the couch.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Saren?"  
"Very funny Nihlus but you know I was interested in this 'human'. Marking her meant that bonding was orthodox and instinctive to me."   
"Your subvocals are saying it was a little more than that," Nihlus was practically beaming and his mandibles were slack which made Saren sigh in defeat.  
"It... she is... she means something to me... I wanted to mate with her, it wasn't just the instinct. The worst was when I woke up this morning... I thought she'd left me..."  
"And where was she?"  
"Making me Kava... Spirits, I forced her against the counter but... I realised what I was doing and... instead we just... had sex. What is happening to me Nihlus?"  
"You're in love," he said matter-of-factly.  
"Love?"   
"You've never been in love before have you Saren?" Nihlus considered him seriously now.  
"Love is defined as a strong feeling of affection, a great interest and pleasure in something, a deep affection or sexual love for someone."  
Saren pondered for a moment.  
"I feel all of those things Nihlus... does that make me weak?"  
"No. You should be grateful to have someone who loves you even for all your flaws."  
Silence fell on them for a moment before Nihlus' humour piped up again.  
"But seriously who actually are you?"  
"You're incorrigible Nihlus."  
"She must have been good if you went for another round."  
"Oh how you'll never know," Saren boasted.  
"Was she tight?"  
"You mean did my size stretch her to accommodate me, yes of course."  
"I refuse to humour your ego Saren."  
"Then don't try being smart with me Nihlus, you know I excel in everything I do," Saren's mandibles flared in a big grin as he stood to take his leave.  
"I've no doubt we'll speak soon Saren."

~

When Saren returned home, his nasal plates were met with a strange musty scent, he found it offensive and called for Jane but she did not answer. He followed the scent towards the source which seemed to originate from the bathroom where he found Jane sat on the floor.  
"Jane?"  
"I'm okay, just a little sick," she waved him away and gave her best smile.  
"Why?"  
"Probably just excess bile... honestly it's normal in humans."  
"Do you need medicine? Or a doctor?"  
"No, honestly, I just need to get it out of my system."  
She heaved and threw up again but to her surprise, Saren knelt down beside her and ran a hand up and down her back whilst he purred soothingly.  
"You don't have to stay, it's not very nice I know..."  
"Whilst I don't understand everything about your species, you are still my mate and it is my duty to care for you no matter what." Jane chuckled at that.  
"And that includes you accompanying me whilst I throw up my insides?"  
"Yes it does."

~

Jane was in bed asleep, she'd worn herself out and Saren worried that it was an allergic reaction to his bodily fluids. He'd been sat with a datapad researching the causes of bile expulsion.  
—————————————————  
EXTRANET SEARCH: Common reasons for female human vomiting

URL: ssw.medadvice.co.ci

Common causes include:  
* Overeating  
* Drinking too much alcohol  
* Prescription and nonprescription drugs  
* Food poisoning  
* Viral infections  
* Fear or other strong emotions  
* Early pregnancy  
—————————————————  
Saren considered the list before him.  
It couldn't have been overeating because her so called BMI showed she still needed to put on weight and she only ate a meal a day, Saren wished she'd eat more. Plus, there couldn't be much left inside her as she just threw it all up.  
She certainly hadn't drunk any alcohol and she wasn't taking any form of drugs or medication. Food poisoning was highly unlikely as his home was sterile so that countered viral infection too... fear or other strong emotions? Saren tapped his mouth plate with a talon. Maybe if she felt the same way about him, maybe she was... love-sick? Is that even possible to throw up for feeling something extraordinary? Early pregnancy. Their anatomy was too different, there's no way she could be with child and there was no way she had been unfaithful because Saren hadn't been alerted to her leaving the apartment. He remained as baffled as when he returned to find her in the bathroom.

His omnitool chimed and he put down the datapad. It was an assignment from the Council.  
—————————————————  
CITADEL COUNCIL [Private Terminal][SPECTRE ASSIGNMENT]: 

Spectre Arterius,

Your assignment is a Target Removal Class. You have been granted 42 cycles to complete this mission. Details are as follows.

Destination: Milky Way / Hourglass Nebula / Osun  
Target Location: The Purgatory [prison ship]  
Affiliations: Blue Suns  
Target: Warden Kuril  
—————————————————  
Saren felt a knot in his stomach. His target was one of Jane's owners whom she had shared sexual relations. That barefaced scum had caused her so much pain but she was still bound to harbour affection for him regardless, which made Saren feel a little jealousy. He wouldn't be able to tell her the details of his mission and he wasn't prepared to leave her on her own yet, especially now that she was suffering from this vomiting.

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
Nihlus, I fear I may need your help.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
What's wrong??

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
My latest assignment.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
Sounds ominous, I'll bite, what's got your mandibles twitching?

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
Long story short my target is one of Jane's previous owners. I can't take her with me and she's ill, I don't want to leave her on her own just yet.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
You want her to stay with me in your absence?

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
I want you to stay with her in my apartment. I will pay you in kind.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
Don't worry about paying me but some brandy wouldn't go amiss! When are you leaving?

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
Consider it done. I will leave in the next cycle, you should come to mine for when I leave. 

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool][REQUIRE ASSISTANCE]:   
See you both then and don't worry, I won't tell her anything.


	13. Close To Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving his mission parameters, Saren encourages Nihlus to stay and look after Jane. A vid-call becomes a little exciting for Nihlus and Jane makes the most of having his omnitool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting, I don't even know why this chaoter has taken so long.  
> ¥hot-potato¥ this one's for you ;)

Saren was sat beside Jane as she slept, she looked so peaceful. It was a contrasting picture, human-hater Saren Arterius bonded and residing with a human who was once a slave. He chuckled to himself as he imagined what his late parents would have thought but they were gone so that just left the opinion of his brother. Saren loved Desolas, they were best friends at one point, the same in everything they did but Saren was changing and Desolas didn't approve. Jane was Saren's bondmate, he'd decided that and his instinct sought to protect her to the death. She partially opened her eyes and smiled.  
"Hello."  
"Hello," he replied. "I'm afraid I will be leaving for my assignment in the next few hours." Jane sat up in bed, propping herself up on her elbows.  
"You should have woken me."  
"You needed the rest Jane, whatever is wrong with you, it's physically draining you."  
"Don't you think it's possibly you who has physically drained me?" she jested, referring to all of the times he'd taken her having developed an insatiable appetite for her. The thought of them bonding popped into Saren's head.  
"Spirits... but no. Nihlus will be here soon, he'll be staying here whilst I am away."  
"Staying?"  
"Yes. Please humour my Turian instinct, I don't want you alone just yet and Nihlus is the only person I trust completely."  
"Okay, it's okay," she calms him by cupping a mandible.  
"Where will your assignment be taking you?"  
"... Nowhere of interest to you," Saren gave her a little head butt before leaving and calling through from the kitchen.  
"Perhaps you could show Nihlus your Kava making skills seen as I was so rude to you." Jane joined him in the kitchen.  
"If you promise to vid-call, I'll consider it." Saren growled at the prospect of being able to keep in contact with her.   
"I suppose I can promise just this once, maybe if you promise to make the vid-call entertaining..."   
Jane gave him a playful slap as Nihlus let himself in. They both went to greet him.  
"Saren. Jane," Nihlus reached for Jane's hand to kiss the back of it as he had the first time they'd met.  
"I trust Saren informed you that I will be staying here for the duration of his mission in the Osun system."  
"The Osun system?" Jane knew what was in that system, the Purgatory and just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine. Nihlus looked like a rabbit in headlights  
"Y-yes, some intel and reconnaissance duty on planets in the system-" Saren stepped in to dig Nihlus out of the hole.  
"As I said earlier, nothing for you to worry about." He soothingly rubbed Jane's back, his mandibles clicking.  
"Nihlus, would you like some Kava?"  
"Spirits, please Jane!" He was like a child being offered sweets to which Saren shook his head to.  
"Nihlus, a word in my Study?"  
Nihlus followed him, keeping his fringe down, he knew he was in for a scolding after nearly slipping that Saren was heading for the Purgatory.  
"Do I need to bind your jaws shut Nihlus?"  
"No, I'm sorry, it was careless of me to think that she would not recognise the system."   
"It was. I don't expect that level of slip up from a Spectre which I trained myself."  
"Can I ask you something Saren?"  
"What?"  
"So what if she found out? She's your mate and you're a Spectre, bound by the will of the Council. You're known for how ruthless you are when carrying out a mission."  
"I told you, my target was a previous owner for which they shared sexual relations."  
"And? What are you so worried about?"  
"..." Saren grumbled to himself.  
"You think she loves him don't you?"  
"Is it completely impossible Nihlus? Humans are emotional creatures. They can be entirely monogamous yet harbour affection for a past lover. What if she's the same with me?"   
"Harbouring affection for a Turian that used her, beat her, loaned her out? Yeah I think she'd go back to him in a heartbeat. Get a grip of yourself Saren! What if she was attracted to me?"  
"What? You're actually asking me this?"  
"Yes I am. Would you be so paranoid over her attraction to me?"  
"What is your point to this Nihlus?"  
"My point is, what's the actual difference between myself and Kuril hm? We're both Turians who like to blow off steam only she was his slave." Saren stood confused.  
"You're going to be taking him down soon so what's the real fuss about?"   
"She's sick Nihlus."  
"How so?"  
"This vomiting. I tried researching it but the results have left me somewhat troubled."  
"Is it dangerous?"  
"No it's just... I really don't know Nihlus but I worry."  
"You know I'll look after her Saren."  
"I do."

~

Saren sat in the navigation seat of the shuttle, he could see the Purgatory in the far distance but wasn't going to begin a final approach just yet. He had used just 21 cycles so far which left him plenty of time to gather intel on his target but unfortunately, after Kuril left C-SEC, his record was blank. His team were also struggling to draw up any useful information. If there was one person Saren could use, it was Jane but there was no way he was going to drag her back into this.   
Although, he had promised her a vid-call and knowing Nihlus, he would be passed out from the Turian brandy by now. Spirits, the poor kid could never hold his alcohol. Which meant Saren could indulge a little to ease some tension.

~

"Are you kidding me?! You hid under the bed because her mate came back?!"  
"I did and of course I had to listen to them blow off steam all night, I swear I was out of my plates for days!"  
"Well... why didn't you just blow off steam with someone else?"  
"That's exactly what I did do," Nihlus was happily telling Jane of his sexual expeditions and she was responding rather well. She seemed happy, was laughing and she also... smelled good. Spirits, that's not good.  
"So come on, what's the phrase? Tip over the grains-"  
"Nihlus! It's spill the beans!" Jane was so enamoured by Nihlus' company, she found him so funny and so much more relaxed than Saren and she even dared to acknowledge that she found him handsome.  
"Oh okay, okay. So, 'spill the beans' on you and Saren!"  
"You did not just air quote at me Nihlus Kryik!"   
"I absolutely did just air quote at you. I want details."  
"Details on what?" Jane was being deliberately coy but it amused Nihlus, made him more attracted to her.  
"Your night of passion with the big bad human-hater."  
"How bad can he be if he extracted me and welcomed me into his home?"  
"Oh and don't forget how he marked you which gave him the explicit right to bone you!"  
"Nihlus! Don't be so crude!"  
"Hey you should have heard what he said to me then!"  
"And what did he say then?"  
"Only that he stretched you to accommodate his size." Nihlus rolled his eyes.  
"That implies that you asked whether or not I was tight," Jane had a smug grin on her face, no-one could ever accuse her of being human about sex.  
"I... well... what was I supposed to do?!"   
"Be a gentleman perhaps?"  
"Me? A gentleman? Spirits please! If you weren't bonded with Saren I'd have you riding me now!"  
Jane blushed hard and Nihlus couldn't help but laugh at her expression. They were brought to silence when Saren's terminal rang.  
"It's Saren, he promised he'd vid-call."  
Nihlus remained sat on the couch as Jane sat herself at the desk and answered the call excitedly.

"Saren."  
"Jane."   
"Are you okay? You look tense," Jane began to worry.  
"I'm guessing Nihlus is passed out from the Turian brandy I promised him?"  
Jane looked to Nihlus who mouthed and gestured for her to say yes and disappeared into Saren's room.  
"Uhm, yes, he's passed out."  
"He won't be an issue. Now strip." This time Jane was a rabbit in headlights, he was using the same commanding tone he'd used when they bonded. Turians were generally very casual when it came to matters like this so the fact that Nihlus would smell her musk later didn't bother Saren but what bothered her was that Nihlus would probably hear their conversation.  
She cautiously began to remove her clothes, mindful of the fact that Nihlus was still conscious in the next room. His plates had been shifting all night, this was the jackpot. It was more envy of Saren that made him so curious about their relationship. Nihlus had always been a casual lover, never able to find a suitable mate yet in such a short space of time, Saren had bonded with Jane and he loved her. He found it quite beautiful amongst the chaos of life.  
Her clothes were in a small pile on the floor beside her seat. When she stood bare, Saren hummed appreciatively.  
"Now sit and spread your legs." Jane's stomach was doing somersaults but little did she know, Nihlus had undone his own civvies and had his erection in his hand as he sat on the edge of Saren's bed.  
"Focus on me!" Saren snapped and Jane's attention was back on him.  
"Now, please me." 

Nihlus couldn't believe his audio canals, he thought about hiding under the duvet to block out the sound but it was too late. The thought of Saren commanding Jane like that had already sent his plates shifting.

Jane knew exactly what Saren wanted but having Nihlus just in the other room, made her heart thump. She kept telling herself it was nothing, she was going to make Saren happy - her bondmate.  
She traced her hands over her body, one hand massaged her nipple, the other hand trailed down to her sex. Saren was clearly becoming effected by this much quicker than he intended as she began rubbing herself with an urgent need. This was the perfect opportunity for Nihlus to blow off some steam. He began to stroke himself slowly.

Meanwhile, Jane's actions turned harder and harder with each fast rub. She slid a finger in her wet heat and pushed it in and out as fast as she could. It felt a little painful, she was still sore from when Saren had taken her. Nihlus gave himself idle strokes as Saren continued to encourage Jane.  
"Do you yearn for me Jane? To have me back between your legs?"  
She let out a long moan, leaned back, and widened her legs. She never realised how much she loved Saren's dirty talk but then whatever he said was always true.   
A second finger found its way inside her and she closed her eyes, imagining that she was beneath him again. With that thought, her walls tightened and dampened and she bit her lip to suppress the orgasm that was threatening to explode. Nihlus was so close by now, listening to Saren's orders and Jane moaning in response.   
"Let me hear you," Saren purred.   
"S-Saren!" Jane managed through gritted teeth as she grinded her fingers against her spasming walls until they settled and she was left a throbbing and sensitive mess.  
A few moments later Saren grunted and flashed his teeth, taking a moment to regain control of himself. Nihlus came all over his hands.

"Thank you Jane. How do feel?" Saren's tone had softened again.  
"Apart from wonderful, suddenly very tired," she chuckled.  
"Why don't you try a Kava, the oil is an excellent relaxant."   
The thought of Kava assaulted her and she suddenly sprinted for the bathroom to throw up yet again. Just the thought of those ingredients, the smell and the prospect of drinking it gave her throat that tightness.  
"Spirits..." Saren brought up his omnitool to do some more research and just as he was about to end the vid-call, he saw Nihlus sprint towards the bathroom to aide her.  
"Spirits the conniving pyjack," Saren whispered to himself.

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][I SAW YOU]:   
So that's your definition of being 'passed out' is it Nihlus? Never mind, please look after Jane. 

PS. Enjoy the view? 

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool]  
[I SAW YOU]:   
I Saren, was a gentleman and did not enjoy the view. 

PS. What am I supposed to do when she vomits like this?! 

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][I SAW YOU]:   
You certainly enjoyed something, your plates were still open.   
Humans hold the hair of the one vomiting... just do that and fetch her water, I am still none the wiser on what causes this.

~

Nihlus had helped Jane settle into Saren's bed, she had been curled up on the bathroom floor for the best part of two hours but now, exhaustion had finally come to claim her. He was about to leave to go and watch some TV when Jane grabbed him by the wrist.  
"Thank you Nihlus."  
"No need to thank me."  
"I'm sorry if you overheard anything earlier..." her cheeks flushed red.  
"Well, I wouldn't call it unfortunate that I was sober on this occasion," he winked at her before leaving, forgetting that he had left his omnitool on the bedside table. 

Her sleep was light and she had barely been out for an hour when Nihlus' omnitool pinged. It was Saren. She glanced at the notification with hazed vision and saw the subject of their conversation - Kuril. She opened it.

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool][WARDEN KURIL]:   
I need you to contact some people. My team and I can't find any information on him and I never go into a fight blind.

PS. Is Jane okay now? I'm considering arranging an appointment with a doctor to discuss her sickness.

Jane read the message over and over. So his mission... when Nihlus let slip it was in the Osun System. Saren's assignment was to take out Kuril and it seemed, very few people knew him as well as she did. Why didn't Saren just tell her? She decided to respond to the message.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool][WARDEN KURIL]:   
What specific details do you require?

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Everything. I want to know his capabilities, his defence, his tactics. When he realises he is my target, I doubt he will go down without a fight.

Jane smiled deviously.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Race: Turian  
Type: Organic  
Faction: Blue Suns  
Armament: M-76 Revenant  
Abilities: Tech Armour

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Spirits, details Nihlus. I. Need. Details.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Gladly.  
Warden Kuril is equipped with the M-76 Revenant. He is very accurate with it however, he has no offensive powers. His Tech Armour gives him powerful shields, I'd recommend you use Disruptor Ammo, Energy Drain, and Overload to bring them down.

Detailed enough?

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Where did you find this information Nihlus?

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Somewhere close to home. 

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
You never answered my question.

NIHLUS KRYIK [Private Omnitool]  
[WARDEN KURIL]:  
Jane is sleeping. Good luck with your mission.

~

Saren had been sat outside of Kuril's quarters. He'd silently taken down a the guards working the corridors after disabling the CCTV cameras with a weak Overload. He had his omnitool open and was hacking the doors to his target. 

He activated his tactical cloak and walked straight on in to find Kuril hunched over his desk. He wasn't aware of Saren's presence yet and he wasn't wearing any armour. The Spectre decided to reveal himself. Kuril looked up.   
"Spectre Arterius. I wasn't alerted to your arrival which suggests to me that this is an unscheduled visit."  
"Scheduled for me. Not for you."  
"So taking out one of my major clients wasn't enough for you, how can I help you this time?"   
Saren didn't grace him with an answer, instead he paced around the room. Kuril's nasal plates began to twitch as a familiar aroma hit them.   
"Spirits, it's taken me this long to erase her scent and now, you show up and reek of her. I didn't think you took too kindly to the mistreatment of slaves Spectre." Saren chuckled.  
"Oh believe me Jane is anything but mistreated. Actually, she rather enjoys it."  
"How you lie Spectre, everyone in the Galaxy knows you despise humans."  
"What can I say? This one surprised me." Kuril studied him warily for a moment.  
"How is she?" He dared to ask.  
"Bonded. With me."  
"What?!"  
"I will not repeat myself but I will tell you this. She is mine and there isn't a single mark on her body that shows she ever had anything to do with you." Kuril did miss having her around. She never really did anything that warranted being punished yet he still did it and hurt her, yet she would still lie in his bed and cuddle up to him like a loyal dog. She would let him use her body. She was perfect for his selfishness.  
"How much?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I said how much? How much do you want for her? Or rather, what do you want in return for her Spectre?"  
"Did you not hear what I said? I said we were bonded, is that not answer enough?" Kuril scoffed.  
"Please! We're just as barefaced as eachother! Let her go. Bring her back to me... maybe we could use her together? Maybe even your brother-"  
Saren had had enough and used an energy drain and shot Kuril between the eyes. 

Mission accomplished.


	14. Future Decided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren discovers that Jane knew a lot more than she let on and decides that she would be perfect working alongside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little short but I updated a little sooner than the last one so hopefully that makes up. The story is getting a little more exciting as Saren is close to learning of Jane's past as Commander Shepard.  
> Thanks to all who have read, liked and commented along the way, I appreciate it so so much and I love you all!

Saren had to admit he was tired. Trying to escape the Purgatory was much more difficult than when he infiltrated it and he had suffered a few shots which damaged his armour. He trudged down the corridor to his apartment, everything was silent but then it was simulated 0400 hours. When he walked in, Nihlus was asleep on the couch, doing a strange Turian snoring. The door hissed shut and Nihlus sat bolt upright.  
"Saren! I didn't know you were due back," the young Turian stumbled up as sleep was still grasping him.  
"So, are you ever going to tell me where you got that information?" Saren's voice was gravelly, he was exhausted.  
"Information?"  
"Yes Nihlus, the information. The information that would have been a big help should I have actually needed it."  
"I'm sorry Saren, I don't recall-" Jane groggily entered from the bedroom and beamed at the sight of Saren.  
"You're back!" Saren growled possessively, inhaling her scent as she hugged him as best she could around his armour.  
"Did you find your target?" she asked, looking up at him.  
"My target?"  
"Yeah, your assignment."  
"I'll uhm, I'll be heading off now, I'll catch up with you soon Saren. Shit, where's my omnitool?" Nihlus began a huge, overdramatic search for his wristwear until he shouted from the bedroom.  
"Got it!" He returned looking perfectly happy that he'd found his omnitool and gave Jane a tight hug.  
"Right, take care you romantic-aves!"  
"Nihlus, it's love-birds!" Jane laughed and made her way to the couch that was now a dishevelled mess. A heavy silence claimed the apartment.

"How did you know I had a target?" Saren asked curiously.  
"Didn't you mention it? It must have been Nihlus then," Jane tried to throw him off the scent.  
"I already scolded Nihlus for letting slip the location of my assignment. He would not have made the same mistake, I assure you."  
He sat beside her and pulled her to lie across his lap, her head resting on his thighs.  
"Why did you tell me that information Jane?" She sighed in defeat.  
"He was your target and I knew a lot about him."  
"But you cared for him, why sign his death warrant?"  
"I already said, he was your target. Your Spectre Assignment was to take him out. Whether I'd have told you anything or not, you would have had to kill him anyway."  
"But there was no hesitation in you providing me information, it has surprised me."  
"I know how to follow orders Saren."  
That settled it for Saren, he knew what her future entailed and would be alongside him as his partner Spectre.  
"I must shower. Join me, I have missed you somewhat."

Saren stripped his armour and placed it on the side before removing his undersuit and placing it with them. He took Jane's hand and led her into tk the bathroom and began undressing her of the little clothing she already had on. Just a couple of steps into the shower, and he hit the controls, soaking them both in hot, steamy water. Saren was gently caressing her body, stroking her slim female form as she stood against his hard, spiky one; he wanted to take his time. He made sure she was steady on her feet and turned her around, grabbing the soap to lather her up. Jane let her eyes fall shut and took in each individual sensation. Hot water running over her skin, the scent of Turian soap, his rough hands soft with soap, covering her, talons teasing her skin, her breasts until she was whimpering. He reached between her thighs, stroking gently at first, then firmly, until her climax shuddered through her and she cried out. She barely registered as his second arm circled around her waist, supporting her as she leaned back against him. When she found her feet again, she turned around, taking in the sight of his plates glimmering in the spray, water streaming down his entire body. She stood on tip-toe to kiss his mouth plates, jaw and neck, tasting him. He lifted her up effortlessly and braced her against the wall. Cool, wet tile against her back, hot, rough Turian in front of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her thighs in his hip spurs as he slid into her.  
He gripped her ass with his talons as he hilted inside her, beads of hot water pummelling her breasts and cascading down her navel. Jane was desperately seeking something to find purchase on but instead, her hands just slipped everywhere. Saren groaned at the added sensation of her squirming and doubled his pace, spearing into her with a ferocity she. He was grunting and panting, and Jane followed him there as her pleasure wound tight, then burst in waves that made her eyes roll back in her head. Saren arched into her, his rhythm erratic and urgent, until his hips snapped once more and his breath blossomed against her forehead in a silent roar.

~

Jane was tucked up in his bed naked. It was a sight Saren would never grow tired of although he was finding himself curious about her 'features'. He had noticed that her breasts were much firmer than during their other times and her abdomen was so tight yet aside from sex with him, she had not done anything physical.  
"Humans..." he tutted as he drew up his omnitool to type up a message.

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool]  
[SPECTRE PROGRAM]:  
I wish to seek an audience with yourself regarding a suitable candidate for the Spectre Program.

C. SPARATUS [Private Terminal]  
[SPECTRE PROGRAM]:  
Granted. I am available now if you wish although I am aware you have only just arrived from your most recent assignment. Congratulations on its success by the way. Maybe you would prefer to call me?

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Omnitool]  
[SPECTRE PROGRAM]:  
That would be most appreciated.

Saren left Jane to sleep and shut the bedroom door as he went to sit at his terminal. He called the Councillor.

"Spectre Arterius. So you tell me you may have a suitable candidate for the Spectre Program, is that correct?" Sparatus was such a model Turian, following every rule and regulation.  
"That is correct," Saren answered plainly.  
"Okay, would you like to tell me anything about this individual?"  
"She's human-"  
"You should probably stop right there Spectre. You do know that there are no human Spectres. No human Councillors. What exactly makes you believe that having a human join such ranks is a positive thing?"  
"This one surprised even me, I'm sure she will surprise anyone if that is the case." Sparatus grumbled a little to himself.  
"I trust your judgement Spectre but you will still need to present your case in favour of this individual to the Council. You will need their past military records, testimonies to their character and a statement from yourself."  
"I will be in touch when everything is secured." Saren ended the call and immediately began his research into Jane. He managed to track the individual who still possessed her military records and that was usually the last person they served under - Castis Vakarian.

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Terminal]  
[JANE SHEPARD]:  
Executor,  
I have been led to believe that the military records of Jane Shepard are in your possession. I am in the process of putting together a case to present to the Council in favour of her being accepted onto the Spectre Program. I would appreciate if I could arrange to see these documents and discuss her time in which she served under you.

CASTIS VAKARIAN [Private Terminal]  
[JANE SHEPARD]:  
Jane is alive? I must see her soon.  
I have some spare time next cycle but I am willing to make time should you need it. I am happy to hear that she must be doing well to be considered for a Spectre. 

SAREN ARTERIUS [Private Terminal]  
[JANE SHEPARD]:  
She has been doing extremely well alongside myself. We will discuss this more when we meet. Thank you for your assistance.


	15. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saren finds out a little of Jane's past

Saren watched Jane intently as she dressed. He pretended to be deep in slumber as he rarely got to see her purity in such a natural state. He watched the way her muscles flexed, the way the light cast on his marks and scratches he'd left on her body. She was his and although instinctively loved her, he still felt strange that he did love her. She was a human and naturally, he could force himself not to love her, to look the other way, cast her aside, Spirits, even give her to his brother but he just couldn't bare the thought of that. Of her not being by his side. Her gaze caught hers and he purred with no shame.  
"I have an appointment this afternoon, would you like to do anything today?" Saren was hoping that Jane would maybe explore the Wards a little, after all, she'd been cooped up in his apartment mostly.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you'd mind me going out for a little. Some fresh air might do me good."  
"A doctor would do you good and you know how I know that? Because you already read it in Nihlus' messages" he retorted with no venom on his tongue.  
"Saren, I don't need a doctor just yet, I'll go if it gets any worse which I doubt it will."  
Saren hummed accusingly before getting up to dress himself for his visit to Castis.

~

"Nihlus, what the hell is that? It looks like a piece of ribbon!" Jane cocked her head as she tried to make tail of the item Nihlus held in front of her.  
"It's Turian... what do you call it? L-lin-"  
"Lingerie?"  
"That's it! Yeah, lin-ger-ie."  
"Nihlus, you may as well wear nothing for how little material there is!"  
"Okay maybe it's not to your taste but how about this? Just to throw you on the wild side... or no... is that insensitive of me?" Nihlus' face became a picture of worried.  
"You know, if anyone else had suggested to me a collar with a leash, I'd have torn their mandibles off but seen as it's you... I'll settle for tearing the fringe off." Jane smirked as usually confident form of Nihlus took a very childlike appearance.  
"I'm joking! I actually like the idea," she winked.  
"Wow, I uhm... Saren's a lucky Turian... yes so... why don't we..."  
"Pay for this then get some food?"   
"Right." Nihlus went to wait outside but heard a loud thud and when he reached the tills, he found Jane collapsed on the floor.  
"Jane? Jane?!"

~

"Spectre Arterius, I suppose I can stretch to saying that it is a pleasure to meet you, after hearing you brought Jane back safely."  
"Executor Vakarian. Your son works with C-SEC?"  
"Yes, Garrus. He still needs discipline unfortunately, doesn't understand why rules and regulations are in place."  
"I recognised the name when we were introduced but couldn't be certain."  
"You've met my son already?"  
"Yes, he was present when I brought Jane in for the Reintegration Scheme. She was still, let's say a little fragile. He certainly took a blow from her."  
Castis laughed at that before settling down again.  
"So from what I understand, you are interested in putting Jane forward for Spectre Candidacy and you need her credentials as I was her last Commander?"  
"That's correct."  
"Very well. I'll leave you to read through the file then we can discuss anything afterwards. I'll get you a Brandy." Castis stood to leave.  
"I'm quite alright for a drink thank you-"  
"I insist Spectre. You're gonna need it."

_______________________________________  
[PERSONNEL SERVICE RECORD] 

NAME: Jane  
SURNAME: Shepard  
D.O.B: 11/04/2154  
SERVICE #: 5923-AC-2826

GRADUATE: Systems Alliance N7 Special Forces Program

VETERAN: Skyllian Blitz

SHIP ASSIGNMENTS: SSV Normandy

LAST MISSION REPORT:  
[WRITER: General C. Vakarian]

After the attack on the Citadel, the Alliance contacted Shepard[COMMANDER] to pass on the orders to myself, Castis Vakarian[GENERAL] that we eliminate any remaining Geth resistance. The SSV Normandy was sent into a sector where three ships were reported to have gone missing in the space of one month.   
After four days of searching for evidence of Geth activity, the SSV Normandy was attacked by an unidentified ship.   
As the rest of the crew abandoned ship, Shepard went to rescue Joker[PILOT], who refused the initial evacuation order believing he could still save the ship. Unfortunately, a blast separated them. Shepard managed to get Joker into an escape pod. Shepard's hardsuit was damaged by explosions and Shepard was forced into space. Signals showed that the suit's pressure seals were compromised, and it is apparent that the Commander suffocated to death, coupled with the possibility of the hardsuit burning up on reentry to the planet below.

[MISSING INFORMATION]

Once the Commander's body was retrieved, I was contacted by the Cerberus organisation.  
In an effort undertaken by Cerberus called the Lazarus Project, Shepard was rebuilt and revived, organically and synthetically. Two years later, Shepard was reported to have gained consciousness in the lab of a Cerberus space station, which was under attack. 

[MISSING INFORMATION]

_______________________________________

Saren's mandibles were slack. How could he not have known this? Not noticed any signs of surgery? How could she not tell him?  
"I understand that must be a lot to process, Spectre."  
"What in Spirits happened? I had no idea she'd ever suffered anything like this..."  
"There wasn't much left from what I heard but Cerberus claimed they could save her, so we gave them that chance."  
"How did they rebuild her?"  
"With 4 billion Credits. I received a report, the process involved attaching cybernetic implants to reconstruct Jane's skeleton, reconstruction of the skin and fluids to restart the blood flow and her internal organs needed replacing . The one thing that was refused to do was implant a control chip in her brain, it was feared that it may affect her personality and abilities but when their station was attacked, her vitals went dark."  
Saren was silent.  
"She must feel like an alien to herself..." Saren's subvocals were keening for her now, Castis' brow plate twitched.  
"You are close?"  
"Bonded."  
"I see. I've sent your omnitool the file detailing any non-human organic matter used in her reconstruction."  
"Thank you. Would you be willing to attend the Council gathering when I present my case in her favour?"  
"Just name the time," Castis replied. They nodded as Saren left quietly but he was startled when his omnitool rang. It was Nihlus.

"Nihlus, what is it?"  
"It's Jane! She collapsed while we were out. We're at the Huerta Hospital."  
"Spirits! Is she okay?"  
"She seems okay, the human doctors say she 'fainted', the non-human doctors think it's something else."  
"I'm on my way, meet me outside at the taxi rank."   
"Sure." The call ended.


	16. Carry The Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has mentions of miscarriage. 
> 
> This chapter had a slight dark undertone, I don't know where it came from, it just kind of happened without me really thinking about it but the plot will continue on it's course now, Spectres and all!

The wait for a sky-car was agonising and Saren felt sick with concern for Jane; this illness was starting to effect her more and more frequently but he silently thanked the Spirits that Nihlus was such a close friend and was there when it happened. Saren watched as hundreds of people walked by, going about their everyday lives with seemingly no care in the world whilst he was stood on the verge of keening. Thankfully a sky-car became available and he quickly punched in the co-ordinates for Huerta Hospital. 

Upon his arrival, Saren found Nihlus as per his request, standing at the taxi rank although there were no tell-tale signs of tension which could only mean that Jane was okay.  
"The doctors are discharging her within the hour, they can't seem to find anything abnormal," explained Nihlus. Saren wasn't convinced and stormed inside to the reception where sat a now terrified looking female.  
"I want the room number of Jane Shepard and access to her records - now." There receptionist furiously typed at the terminal to gather the details before presenting them to Saren. He didn't even offer an apology or thank you, just simply left for the elevator with Nihlus in tow. What followed them was silence until Saren decided to break it.  
"I met with Castis Vakarian."  
"Oh? What business do you have with the Executor?" Nihlus asked inquisitively.   
"I want to put Jane forward for Spectre candidacy. Her last commander was Castis Vakarian, I met to discuss her service records with him." Saren internally shuddered as he remembered reading her death and the perilous reconstruction of her tiny body.   
"A human for a Spectre? Whilst there are no human Councillors, do you think that's wise?" Nihlus' voice was laced with concern, not to mention Saren's dislike for humans regardless of his relationship to Jane.  
"I think it would set a perfect benchmark, the perfect experiment for Turian-Human relationships. The first human Spectre to be trained by the longest standing Turian Spectre. It would make history Nihlus."   
"Yes maybe but will Udina or Anderson see it from that perspective? Or will they just consider the facts that you rescued her from slavers, took her into your home and then proceeded to fuck her?"   
"Nihlus you can be quite crude at times," Saren snapped.  
"So what evidence do you have to support her capability as a Spectre then?"  
"She is just like me Nihlus," Saren's mandibles flicked into a smile as he said the words.  
"From what I've witnessed she's nothing like you," the younger Turian retorted.  
"That's where you're wrong. You see, it was Jane who provided me with the intel on Kuril. She understands that a mission is a mission. She does not allow the prospect collateral damage to waver her decisions. My meeting with Vakarian was also enlightening. Her service record is impressive but I must admit I needed the stiff drink Castis provided for what I found out." Nihlus gestured for Saren to hurry and tell him.  
"Jane was spaced as a consequence of a surprise attack by an unknown vessel. She put her own life at stake to save her crew and died however, her body was recovered and completely reconstructed to the tune of four billion credits. I, Saren Arterius, longest standing Spectre happen to be bonded to a very valuable asset."   
Nihlus' mouth opened and closed too many times and before any words were formulated, the elevator pinged and the doors opened. They made their way to Jane's room where a Turian doctor stood waiting with an open datapad. He turned when the footsteps of Saren and Nihlus reached his audio canals and he immediately greeted Saren.

"You must be Spectre Arterius, it's a pleasure to meet you. Now, Miss Shepard is completely stable at this moment in time but I need to speak with you in private, perhaps my office?" He gestured down the hallway and Saren accepted, telling Nihlus that he was free to leave if he wished. He shut the door behind himself and sat in the chair opposite the doctor. The room was spartan and bright, it made his eyes hurt.  
"Now Spectre, we've conducted a number of tests to see if the results indicate towards any allergies or general infections. The results came back negative for anything so we widened our research a little and looked at the symptoms that she's been suffering." Saren nodded but remained silent.  
"We found nothing. So my team did a background check and we discovered that she was in the care of an organisation called Cerberus at some point in her life. We found out some very interesting information from that-"  
"They rebuilt her." Saren cut in plainly.  
"Yes but the interesting part is HOW they rebuilt her." Saren's head cocked with interest before he brought up his omnitool to find the document Castis had sent to him.  
"I have details here, I am yet to read them." The doctor knelt beside Saren to inspect the document himself and hummed in conclusion to whatever thoughts were spinning in his head.  
"We did find some fluid discharge, Spectre."  
"What fluids?"  
"Amniotic."  
"Amni-... amniotic? What exactly is that?"  
"Amniotic fluid is a relatively clear liquid that surrounds an unborn baby during pregnancy." The doctor paused to allow Saren time to process the information, which apparently he didn't need as he immediately bared his teeth.   
"She could only be with child if she was unfaithful with a human. We have a bond-"  
"Part of Miss Shepard's reconstruction included the replacement and reparation of her entire reproductive system. If you refer to the document on your omnitool, you will see that the organs currently inside Miss Shepard are in fact Turian. It is completely possible that Jane Shepard could become pregnant by a Turian - by yourself in fact."  
"Can you test for that? What if-"  
"Now Spectre, I must warn you. Even though I have found evidence that Jane is with child, she will be in the first trimester but being just a human it is highly unlikely she will continue to full term with a Turian child. Their bodies are not built for hard plates and sharp spines. It is likely she will miscarry and assume she is simply menstruating." Saren felt sick. His stomach was lurching. He needed to hold her, to hold her and his offspring.  
"You are suggesting that I don't tell my bondmate that she is carrying my child? You expect me to bear the burden of her losing it?"  
"Spectre, I doubt your child would make it to the quickening stage, it would have a worse impact were she to suffer the mental trauma of losing the child than not even knowing."  
Saren stood and made his way to the door.  
"If you'll excuse me, I wish to see my mate."

Jane was sat on the edge of the hospital bed dressing and getting ready to be discharged when Saren practically sprinted through the door. He held her tightly as if she were about to disappear into thin air. He couldn't let her out of his sight and he had one option to ensure that.  
"Jane. I wish to put you forward for Spectre candidacy. We could be partners and never have to go our separate ways-"  
"Hey, hey, stop a second. What's wrong?" her eyes were filled with concern and love. Spirits she didn't deserve any of the pain she had suffered but to think that Saren was lying to her, he was disgracing his entire species.   
"You just gave me a fright, that's all Jane. What were you doing when it happened?"  
"Nihlus and I were uhm... shopping," she replied sheepishly. Saren was tearing himself apart but she seemed so happy, what would she do if he told her she was pregnant with his child? Would she leave him? Would she even want to continue it?  
"Anything in particular?"   
"Uhm... lingerie..."  
"Linge- oh lingerie," Saren wrapped a hand around the back of her neck.  
"I've never said this before but... I do love you Jane Shepard." Jane pressed her forehead against his.  
"I love you too Saren and I would love to be a Spectre." Saren's heart fluttered with relief.


End file.
